If the Teen Titans Continued
by Vegetarian-Girl
Summary: This is a story of how I would see the Teen Titans story going , if it didn't stop in Tokyo, I hope you enjoy it :
1. Welcome Home

Teen Titans Continued.

_Author: I wanted to make a quick note and say that these stories I write are continued from where it left off , I do not own Teen Titans. I will keep adding on to where I would see the story_

_going if it were to continue. So I hope you enjoy reading =)_

_Chapter 1: __Welcome Home_

The Titans had been flying back to their home. They had just been in Tokyo and a lot had happend , it was a very exciting trip. It started out as a mission of course but along the way,

turned into a vacation. They were in the T-Ship flying home and although the trip was amazing, they all were homesick. Even Beast Boy, who was so happy to finally recieve his well

earned vacation. And with that the story was at a whole new beginning for this crime fighting team.

They were close to their home they could see it in the distance, "Oh look how pretty the ocean looks, I almost forgot" said Starfire cheerfully. "It is really nice.." said Robin. "BOO-YAH

were almost home! And I'm HUNGRY!" shouted Cyborg, "I can't wait to kick back and relax, play some video games" Beast Boy said in a relaxed position. "I guess it will be nice to get

home again..." said Raven in a monotone voice.

The team had now landed outside their home and everyone jumped out of the T-Ship, everyone went to the back of the T-Ship to collect their lugage, unpack, and settle back in to their

T-shaped home. "I'm so glad to be back to our home" said Starfire. Robin looked at her and smiled , she returned the smile with a small blush now on her face. "Then come on ya'll let's

get to unpacking" said Cyborg. Raven just stood there looking at everyone celebrating she too was acctually very glad to return home, but she was more of the quiet type. Beast Boy

came up beside her. "Hey come on, We're home, you have to be some-what happy." "I suppose it will be nice to get back to my books" she replied very unintrested. Beast Boy just

smiled her knew one day she'd come around.

As they got in everyone seperated and went to their rooms with different thoughts about how the team was going to be now. Starfire grabbed her strange alien type of a bag, and floated

with a smile to her room. "_I'm so happy to be back" _she thought to herself as she was now in front of her door and it opened. Everything look the same as it was before she left. "_I am so_

_happy that Robin and I are together now" "I have been waiting for so long for him to finally see, and now nothing could break us apart" _she thought to herself happily while her strange

bag spit up all her belongings onto the floor. _"I'm hoping it won't be weird for everyone else though, I mean maybe Raven,Cyborg, and Beast Boy will begin to feel the lack of the love_

_feeling." _Her thoughts began to be something more than they really should have. She was thinking the most impossible thought ever. While cleaning her stuff off the floor the idea hit her.

Only Starfire would develop such an insane idea. No one would have even dared to attempt this. _"I may not be able to help Cryborg or Beast Boy with the love, but I can help friend_

_Raven WITH the love." _She smiled to herself and what she was about to get into was the worst of her many ideas...

Meanwhile Raven was about to enter her room. _"My room is the one and only place where no one else can be, my sanctuary." _The door flung open everything the same as she left it.

She gave off a very quick and undetectable smile at being back at the tower. _"I wonder if things will be different from this point on...I mean Robin and Starfire are in love now, I mean_

_How long is it before Cyborg and dare I even say it Beast Boy find someone for themselves...what if I'm left alone..." _As the thoughts hit her , she reacted calmly of course. Her being

The rational one she used logic instead of letting the normal girl part of her freak out. _"Beast Boy, finding love, unless it's with a video game or a giant block of Tofu, I don't think I_

_have much to worry about" _She sighed a small sigh of relief and continued placing things back into her closet.

Robin didn't go to his room first, he knew that things changed in Tokyo and his obbsession with always being the hero almost made him loose someone he realized he loved so much

but that didn't mean he would stop all together. It was always part of him , the need to help and be a hero. So he went into the main room. Seeing everything was how it was left, he

then noticed Silkie was sound asleep on the sofa giving off a little bit of a snoring noise. He smiled and continued walking. He brought up the screen to see that there had been a lot

of robberies in Jump City, he thought to himself. All the villians had been frozen during their fight with The Brotherhood Of Evil. Unless...he then began to type and with his results were

not the ones he was hoping for. They had all been unfrozen. Someone must have reversed the effect...but who? At the moment it wasent important. He was most intrested in who was

stealing from museums,malls,banks and so forth. He then began his search.

Cyborg had not been too deep in thought he walked to his room whistling a happy tune, with his case full of extra parts. He didn't have much unpacking to do so when he reached his

room he then put all his parts back and began doing system checks and looking at security tapes to see if anyone tried anything while they were gone. _"ahhh it's so awesome to be _

_back in the tower" _he smiled in thought.

Beast Boy had been carrying his stuff and it seemed he had way more than he did when they left. He reached his room, kicked open the door and threw everything on the floor and his

bags then exploded with stuff all over the room , not that it made a difference the room was already a necular waste zone. Then he noticed some pictures fall out. "Memories" he said

to himself with a smile. He looked through the pictures to see a few random ones of everyone, then him sticking his finger up Raven's nose. He then began to laugh out loud. And the

laugh grew into a fit. He was now in a laughing fit on the ground "PRICELESS!" he yelled out loud.

When everyone was settled they all joined in the main room to find Robin already researching no one was suprised.

"Robin? What are you looking for?" Starfire asked.

"The villians are all unfrozen and loose again, someone reversed the effects. I don't know who but right now, i'm looking for whoever has been robbing Jump City" He answerd.

"AHHH MAN! I can't believe after all the hard work I...I mean WE put in that everyone is unfrozen and were going to have to start all over again!" Beast Boy whinned.

Raven who now walked up beside him just rolled her eyes. Robin had now turned the computer off remembering to keep his cool a little better instead of jumping all over this like an

obsession. "Sooo. I guess that can wait for now , were back home!" He said with a smile. Starfire then hugged him and jumped "Its a glorious feeling! We are in need of some sort

of celebration!" She insisted.

Beast Boy and Cyborg than dashed for the kitchen , Beast Boy grabbed ravens hand at the last second dragging her along with them. She then shocked let out a small "ahhh!" and

was dashed off to the kitchen with them to start preparing food for their "celebration."

Robin looked at Starfire and smiled. "I promise you that I will be a hero and a good boyfriend." "You are doing a wonderful job Robin, you don't have to worry , I respect you and like

you either way" she returned with a smile. He now grabbed her into a hug and they just hugged eachother scilently for a few moments. When they stopped she looked at him with

her eyes sparkling and blushing. He returned with a blush and looked down smiling.

"WE ARE NOT HAVING TOFU ON THE FIRST DAY BACK!" "WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT THEN!" A small arguement between the food at begun in the kitchen.

Raven just sat on the counter resting her head on her hand with an annoyed look on her face. _"Teenaged Boys , such idiots" _she thought to heself.

"So Robin, I am engaging myself in my own little mission..." "and what might that be?" he responded with a puzzled look on his face not sure what to expect as an answer to that one.

"Well since the feeling of love is so joyious I thought I will help Raven to find "the love" as well" she said with a cross between a happy and a scared look on her face. Robin didnt say

anything he looked at her shurged on the counter annoyed , then back at Starfire with a determined look now glued to her face. "Are you sure about that?" "Yes indeed" "Well uhh...

not...uhh..everyone is looking for love Star" "Yes , but she might indeed be looking , but not showing it on the outside" "Well did Raven agree to this...*ahem* Mission?" "Well..."  
"Well what?" "I havent exactly told her of it yet , but she will be most delighted to find out" She said with now a huge smile on her face. Robin just look scared and nodded.

Starfire walked up to Raven. "May we have a uhh "girl talk?" Raven looked at her and then looked back at the immature boys fighting over food. "Anything is better than watching an

idiotic battle over food." She said annoyed and then hopped off the counter to join Starfire. "So..uhhh...What up?" she asked Starfire in her usual emotionless tone. "Well as you...

know when I was in Tokyo I discoverd I had "THE FEELINGS!" for Robin and they are most wonderful" Raven looked at her , raised an eyebrow thinking to herself _"and your point_

_here is...?" _Starfire nervously continued now fidling her fingers. "I thought I could set out on a mission to help you..find.." and before she could continue Raven cut her off saying "Not

even if my life depended on it" Starfire was shocked with dissapointment..."But I wish to help , PLEASE!" she now began to smile again. "What for?..Im the type that a lot of people

would like to be with..and besides , that would most likely cause a lot of different emotions which would then cause me to blow up everything in sight." "Friend Raven, you give yourself

no credit, you fell in the love with Malchior." She thought to herself for a moment after that sentance came out. _"Perheps that wasen't the best thing to bring up.." _Raven looked down,

then back up at Starfire who gave her a look that said she didn't mean that in a bad way. "And how did that end Starfire?" "Badly...But I will find you someone wonderful, please it could

also be something between you and me, something that girls share. The uhhhh...talks about boys?" She smiled now trying to make an honest effort of improving the friendship they

had. Raven stood scilently thinking to herself. _"Is this girl insane? I knew she was somewhat off-beat, but if she truely insane? I don't see myself falling in love EVER. but I do have to_

_stop for a second, and see where she's coming from , this is out of pure intentions...and if this were Beast Boy talking I would have blasted him already by now...but it's Starfire. and_

_well her and I are friends..I guess I could let her try , not like anything will happen." _She then sighed. "Fine..." "OH THIS IS SO GLORIOUS! WE WILL HAVE MUCH FUN TALKING OF

"THE BOYS" Raven stoof with a shocked and disturbed look and twitched. "Right..."

They then came back down to everyone finally relaxed and ready to have a celebration. There were 3 spaces between all the guys. The first one betwen Cyborg and Robin reserved for

Starfire she flew over the sofa and gracefully landed close next to Robin and they both just blushed. Raven now could sit inbetween Beast Boy and Cyborg but noticed they were about

to watch a horror movie...sitting there would not be smart. She rolled her eyes and took the end spot next to Beast Boy. "If you need my arm for comfort, its right here" He said raising

his eyebrows as though he thought she was charmed by that. She then just rolled her eyes.

The move began. They all had different thoughts on their mind as to how this was going to go.

Robin thought. _"How to I put my arm around Starfire without being a complete idiot, the yawning thing is idioit and girls find it stupid..then again she is an alien"_

Starfire thought. _"I have a boyfriend now, I do believe this is an opportunity for the "snuggling"_

Cyborg thought. _"I can't believe theres tofu on the table in front of me...Now THATS horror."_

Beast Boy thought. _"Maybe hitting on Raven so soon, not a smart idea..but the movie better be good" _

Raven thought. _"If i'm scared, i'll just admit it, otherwise it will come to life yet AGAIN!"_

The movie began with a basic plotline 6 teenagers stuck in a house for the weekend with a couple , and idiot , a smart girl, a party girl, and a neutral guy. Some evil villian was out to

kill them in the most disturbing way possible, it wasen't all that creative but still , looking away was impossible. About an hour into the movie Robin finally pulled his cheesy yawning

move and Starfire was huddled into his side cuddling him. Cyborg had eaten a good 1/3 of the food. Beast Boy had moved over towards Raven a bit. And she didn't notice because

suprisingly she was into the movie. "AHHHHHHHH!" a girlish scream came from the movie. Starfire burried her face into robin and he just comforted her. Cyborgs mouth wide open

with fear now and food of course. To Beast Boy's suprise Raven jumped back a bit and hit her face on what she thought was the sofa but was Beast Boys arm. She looked up to notice

With a slight blush that was there for a whole three seconds, then was gone , she gave him a death glare. He then moved over again to where he was orginally seated.

The movie finally came to an end. Robin and Starfire had fallen asleep. Cyborg was holding his stomach in a slight pain. Beast Boy turned to Raven with a already prepared to flirt look

on his face. "So the movie clearly freaked you out" "Your point is?" "Well..." He paused. This was embarrasing, he didn't have one. _"What an idiot, I can't believe I ended up my face_

_in his shoulder for support. Man his idiotic traits are contagous" _Raven thought. "Well with that , I will be off." She said. "Where are you going Raven?" "To sleep, that was enough...

excitement for one day?" She said with a monotone voice. "Well goodnight" Beast Boy said softly, when he softend his voice it was impossible to not feel a slight need to be nice to

him. "Uhh...Thanks.." Raven said in the same tone but a little softer and with that she headed towards her room. Beast Boy just smiled and headed to his room as well. And Cyborg

then headed towards his room. With everyone asleep that was the end of the day.

The next morning Raven was the first one up. She woke up, rolled over to see the sun and squinted ackwardly. "Azarath metrion zinthos" she quietly said and the curtains coverd the

window leaving her room in darkness. She then sat up stretched and had a small yawn. She looked to see it was 8:00am. She floated over to her closet and dressed in her usual.

She then floated to the rain room, set up a kettle for morning tea and grabbed a book and sat on the counter reading in scilence. At about 9:37am Starfire came into the main room

and noticed Raven. She waved scilently and Raven looked up gave a small smile and went back to her book waiting for Starfire to fully be awake before beginning a conversation.

Besides she puts those off as long as possible, Raven loves the scilent mornings she often has. About 10 min. later Starfire had eaten and then came over to Raven. "Greetings"

"ohh. uhh. Hey Starfire." "How was your slumber?" "Um. Fine. What about you , last I saw you were past out in Robin's arms" Raven thought _"It was both sweet and disturbing" _

"Yes well , he awoke me at one point and we walked to our chambers" She said with a smile. Raven just looked blankly and then was about to continue reading until Starfire began

to continue. "Today , we shall start our search" Raven looked up confussed for a quick moment but then remebering Starfire's idiotic plan to find her love. "Oh...uhh, sounds good?"

Raven didn't want to ofend Starfire. She did afterall only want to help. Starfire smilled and grabbed ravens arm unexpectly which caught her off guard a bit and they floated to the giant

computer. "We will look through the database of all the titans until we find someone for you" she smiled. _"This is going to be a long and painful experance" _Raven thought to herself.

The computer started up, and Starfire opended a folder labled "Titans and Villans." "Villians too?" Raven asked with a hint of sarcasim. "Of course not, besides most of the villians

are lacking in the ... uhh. looks?" Raven let out a small but unoticable laugh and just nodded. "Alright friend Raven sit back and relax I will read you about each Titan and you may make

your pick based on what you find intresting" She smiled. The first Titan profile to pop up was Aqualad. "OHH! He could be perfect yes?" "Uhh.?" Raven then thought to herself _"He is_

_very attractive I will admit the least , but that would be a little strange even for me" _But regardless Starfire looked at Raven. Raven had a blank expression for a second her thoughts

then began _"absolutely not." _Raven shook her head no. Starfire then brough up the next profile which was Speedy. Raven thought to herself trying to remember him. With a breif thought

she rememberd he was always mistaken for Robin. _"He'd remind me too much of Robin , and anyone with an obbsession to their hair would sooner or later make me want to blast_

_him" _Raven shook her head no. This search went on until 10:30am, they went through all the superheros...well except for one that Starfire not even dare bring up on the screen in chance

that Raven will blast her or "Cyborgs Baby" (Computer). "Not one of the heros here have anythin to your liking friend Raven?" "I suppose not" she responded with little emotion. Then

Starfire thought about the Villians file maybe for just a laugh to cheer up Raven who although acted like she didn't care was slightly dissapointed. "Would you wish to have a little of

"the fun?" She asked. Raven looked at her confussed then she smiled and brought up the Villans folder. Raven raised her eyebrow with a slightly evil looking smile and nodded in

agreement. At 10:43am Beast Boy and Cyborg walked in the room to Starfire in a laughing fit rolling all over the floor and Raven in a light laugh (Which for her was a laughing fit). Both

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked up and both with the same confussed face. Both the girls looked up to see them there. With Gizmos profile on the screen. Starfire rushed to close it.

Both the boys were still waking up. So they both just shurgged and at the same time in the same tone said "Teenaged Girls" with a look of sarcasim on their faces. Raven looked up at

the screen and in moments was sent into a thinking frenzy. _"what's weird...is this guy acctually seems like it would work.. besides the fact he's a villian wow. Well this is slightly weird._

_I kind of wish Starfire would turn around and notice instead of closing it she brought up another file. This guy can't be right , I mean he did attempt to kill me during the brotherhood_

_of evil fight, then again he was directed to do it...this wouldn't work out anyway...it would be a stupid and careless thought. I should be logical right now." _Starfire noticed Raven in

deep thought starring at the screen she turned to notice she brought up a folder and a look of shock and slight anger came to her. "RAVEN!" she shouted so loud everyone in the room

look at her. And then the slightly embarrsing rant began. "YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY BE CONSIDERING THAT BOY AS AN OPTION HE IS EVIL AND BAD AND DID I MENTION HE

IS A PART OF A TEAM THAT STEALS! THAT IS NOT PROPER NOR WILL I BE ACCEPTING HIM EVER!" Raven sat scilently looking at her then back at the boys who were

now REALLY confusssed. She blushed and got up and left the room.

An hour later the alarm went off. And all the tians met downstairs at their door while Robin shouted "TITANS TROUBLE!"

Meanwhile, at a musuem not far from the tower. The H.I.V.E F.I.V.E team was busy robbing everything in sight. Now that Jinx was gone they all considerd themselves as equals there

was no leader and they did small crimes. The team consisted of now 5 people which made more sense. See-More, who's power was a unique one at that. He has an "all-seeing" eye

he can see through things, cut through things, fly, and who knows what else. See-More had a breif crush on Jinx so he was slightly sad that she left the team to work with Kid Flash, but

life goes on , he's very careless and laid-back. Then there was Billy Numerous. His power is to multiply himself into as many of him as he pleases. He is slightly annoying and carefree

but his power comes in handy. Gizmo , was the tech obsessed one. His powers revolved around his techno gear. And he could build practically anything. He also had been known to

come up with strange insults. Mammoth is slightly lacking in brains and has his mind revolved around food , his power is his size and strength, he appears much like a caveman. Then

finally there is Kid Wykkyd his powers inculde stealth and teleportation. He is slightly immature and enjoys being around his team but the most noticable thing about him is he doesnt

talk not a single word. This team was now in the middle of a robbery. "Man ,theres so much stuff to steal here" said one billy , then he multiplied "Billy I couldnt agree more" said the

second version of himself. "Man, I don't know where to start." said See-More. He looked at Kid Wykkyd who was scilently standing at his side with a slight smile. Gizmo and Mammoth

were already beginning to take something when the door burst open to have the Titans standing at the door. "Drop it" Robin shouted out. "TITANS GO!" and the battle began.

Starfire had flown towards See-More who said "haha, I remember you" and used his special vision to look through her once again. She blushed then began shooting starbolts at him.

On the other side of the room Beast Boy had morphed into a giant T-Rex knocking over the 30 or so Billy Numerous clones. Then Robin had begun taking swings at Mammoth who

took swings back. Gizmo and Cyborg are one in the same and that's why they dispise eachother so much and they began in a tech battle. Raven had looked at Kyd Wykkyd and she

had remeberd the first time she fought him and she had to be quick because he teleported. He teleported behind her scilently kicking her to the ground she then used her powers to

knock a few boxes onto him and he stummbled a bit. Around the room everyone was throwing insults at eachother and switching who they were fighting rather quick. Then See-More

and Kid Wykkyd teamed up. Kid Wykkyd transported behind Raven scilent grabbing her by the waist and See-More shot one of his eyes at her keeping her in what appeared to be a

a forcefield of some sort. She scilently sturggled. As the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E began to be slowly loosing the fight after 20 min. or so. Raven bursted free out of the bubble. She looked more

annoyed than before. "Kyd Wykkyd, The goth girl" See-More said pointing at her. Raven rolled her eyes _"really? Goth Girl?" _Kid Wykkyd could read her mind of course he laughed a

little and began attacking her again. He cought her off balance and hit her and she now was slightly dazzed. Robin had backed Mammoth into a giant statue about to fall on Raven and

crush her.

It almost seem to fall in slow motion. Everyone looked in scilence. Most of the Titans were in their own battles. Beast Boy transformed into a human again shouting at Raven. "LOOK

OUT!" She looked up still dazzed from being hit. And didn't know how to react. She wanted to move but was dizzy and couldn't she began hoping for some way out of it , she was in a

panic and didnt use her powers. Right as everyone thought the statue would hit her and injure her greatly Kyd Wykkyd grabbed her by her waist and spun her out of the way quickly.

Everyone is slight shock, even him looked at her. Raven thought for sure she was hit but she regained her balance and looked up to him holding her by the waist. She gave him a death

glare and he twitched and let go. They looked at eachother in breif confussion not sure what just happend. "Did you...you...saved me?" Raven finally asked. He just blushed and shoved

her to the ground then joining his team who was decided to protect their image as villians , left the scene of the crime. Beast Boy and Starfire rushed aside Raven helping her up. They

then all began to leave. Raven looked back in confussion. _"what just happend?"_

End.


	2. Foes Become Allys, Hearts Become Broken

Chapter 2: Foes Become Allys , Hearts Become Broken

After a weird fight. That ended with Kyd Wykkyd saving Raven she was slightly confussed. I mean I think at that point anyone would be. She woke up at about 8:40am she then thought

she needed a shower. After that she got dressed and was walking towards the main room at about 9am. She walked in to see Robin there the only one awake. "Good Morning" he said

to Raven. Raven just gave a small smile and nod and walked towards the kitcen to get something to eat for a change. Not more than 5 min. later Beast Boy and Starfire walked in the

room. Starfire floated towards Robin greeting him with a hug and a small peck on the cheek. He blushed. _"The effects girls have on guys is beyond me" _Raven thought to herself. Then

Beast Boy walked up to her _"oh goody" _she thought sarcastically to herself. She could see him being all over the fact that a villian saved her. All he said was "Good Morning Rae" she

didn't really like when he called her that, but it was better than him going off about what happend last night. She just glarred at him and walked around him sitting at the table eating an

apple. Cyborg than came in "MORNING YA'LL" Usually in the morning the tower was quiet due to everyone waking up, minus the half robot of course. Everyone just gave him a tired look

almost as if it was their way of greeting him back.

All of the sudden the screen came on with a video call. With the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E team on the screen. Which was slightly akward conisdering what happend. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU

TRASH OUR HOUSE!" See-More said very angry. Raven now turned her body around leaning on the chair at the table to see. Beast Boy came right beside her to join in the slight

hiding but still paying attention. Raven looked at him and he looked at her they were both confussed. Then look back to see how Robin would handle it. "What are you talking about?" He

calmly responded. See-More showed them their house, "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY MAN!" See-More yelled angry once more. Now Kyd Wykkyd joined him at the screen. Beast

Boy nugded Raven and whisperd "Hey look , It's your boyfriend" Within not even three seconds after he said that a black bolt of energy knocked him off the chair and onto the floor. He

sat there dizzy for a moment then glared at her. She glared back. Starfire then told See-More "Look, we are not all friends , but we would not do such bad things to your home" See-More

glarred at Robin and Her who were the only ones seen on the screen. In the background of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E's place they heard gizmo "Ugh, The crud munchers didnt do it! Some weird

giant looking villian thing did it!" "Was it Kid Flash?" See-More said really annoyed by just mentioning his name. "No, I don't know what it is, but were going to need help to catch it" Then

out of sheer weirdness. Kyd Wykkyd looked at See-More as if he was suggesting that the Teen Titans help them out just in this one situation. See-More looked back annoyed. Then he

saw Robin look at them both confussed. "Look, this is kind of ackward and under most circumstances it would not come to this...but will your team help us?" he then looked back both

with a blush and an annoyed face. "WHAT!" Billy Numerous yelled in the background. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT KIND OF HELP!" Yelled Gizmo. Robin looked at his team. Cyborg was

annoyed at the fact of maybe having to work with Gizmo. Beast Boy was now laugh at Raven who was blushing and shaking her head no. And Starfire gave Robin a look. She then said

to him in a whisper "Regardless on if we like someone or not our job is to help those in need" So Robin told See-More , "we'll be right there." Out of nowhere the table blasted up in the

air. Raven then blushed. "Uhhh. opps." Beast Boy walked over to her. He was about to say something he opended his mouth but before words came out "Don't even start with me right

now I will blast you much like that table" said Raven. He then in scilence walked with her to the garage and they all got in the car and drove.

Now at the H.I.V.E F.I.V.E house. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR SEE-MORE!" yelled gizmo. "Well they are good at what they do, and that way Kid Wykkyd can see his little

girlfriend again" See-More winked right after saying that. Kid Wykkyd just scilently blushed and began picking stuff up from their destroyed home. "WHO CARES WHAT LOVER BOY

WANTS! HE DOESN'T EVEN SPEAK!" yelled gizmo. Kyd Wykkyd turned around giving him a breif annoyed glare. He then stopped and looked at the door and teleported downstairs.

"I'm guessing their here?" said See-More. Cyborg was about to knock when Kid Wykkyd teleported right behind Raven tapping her shoulder. She let out a small yell "EPPP!" she then

turned around and he was laughing. She gave him a glare and her started walking in his house and he gave a signal for the Tians to join him. They all began following him and he then

slowed down a bit walking next to Raven. She looked at him "What?" He didn't speak. "WHAT?" she said getting annoyed now. He then just laughed again and continued walking up

to speed. _"what does this guy want from me?" _Raven thought to herself. They then walked into the H.I.V.E's main room which was detroyed. They all came in a line ,a straight line right

across from another. As if they had to introduce themselves as workers not enemies. Starfire walked in front of See-More who blushed and said "Heyy Cutie, If we need partners i'm

sure that will be an easy choice" She blushed but then got annoyed. And Robin then gave him a death glare and he then just held his hand out for Starfire to shake. Robin then looked

up at Mammoth he just grunted and looked away holding out his hand for Robin to shake. He shook it scilently. Gizmo looked Cyborg. "THERES NOT WAY IM MAKING PEACE WITH

THISGIANT WASTE OF METAL!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIANT WASTE OF METAL!" Cyborg yelled back. See-More then kicked Gizmo not hard enough to hurt but to make

his point. "FINE!" Gizmo looked at Cyborg then away. Cyborg did the same. Beast Boy put his hand out instantly he was not known to be one to judge right away. Billy looked at it then

said "Oh heck" and shook it. Kid Wykkyd scilently looked at Raven hoping for her to the first to be friendly. Nothing. Raven looked around the at him to notice he was starring at her

with an innocent look. "yes?" she said saracasticlly. He tilted his head a bit. "Fine." Raven put out her hand he shook it politely. She smiled a little and looked down. As did he. "YES!"

Everyone heard Billy yell , "I got the video games working" "SWEET!" Yellled Beast Boy who joined him in playing. Cyborg,Robin,Starfire,Gizmo, and See-More were re-viewing the

tapes the sooner they beat this thing, the sooner they went back to being foes. Mammoth headed for the fridge hoping his food was still there and not trashed or gone. Now almost

everyone had something to do. _"ugh , what am I supposed to do? Stand here scilently with this guy?" _Thought Raven , _"Then again , I do prefer scilence. He's definatlly better than_

_what I could be stuck with." "Wait...was that me accepting him...Nahh. I don't get along with just anyone." _Kid Wykkyd blushed at random. Raven was confussed but then she had a

slight flashback from yesterday. _"He can read minds" _Raven was now embarassed and sat next to Beast Boy who was yelling at a TV. Kid Wykkyd had a bit of a smirk and jumped

over the sofa next to Raven. "Okay" Robin said finally ready to make the announcement. "We're going to split into teams of two and look for this thing"

Almost instantly everyone had to now pick someone they were going to team up with. Robin and Starfire, Gizmo and Mammoth, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Kid Wykkyd looked at Raven.

She looked at her other options. Billy who would annoy her to point of exploding street lights, See-More who appreared to be flirty and that would also annoy her or...Raven then looked

at Kid Wykkyd who doesnt speak she then looked at him who looked back and gave her a look of aproval. See-More said "Kid Wykkyd?" He shook his head in a negative response.

"Ohhh I get it" See-More winked and told Billy they were partners. Raven felt odd the only one who was with a partner who wasen't a part of her own team. Everyone looked at the two

of them wondering if it was a smart idea. They only had to tolerate looking for the same creature. They didnt have to work together. But they decided too anyway.

Robin told everyone where to go and they were all off.

Robin and Starfire: "Robin..I know this isen't the best time but I'm worried about something." Robin was focussed on finding this creature that was causing distruction. But Starfire was

his girlfriend he had to be supportive of her too. "What is it?" "Well you remember my mission on helping Raven find the feelings?" "Yeah...what about it?" "I fear she has found them

but with a person I did not have in mind." Robin now confussed by what appreard to be girl talk put his arm around her waist while they were walking and searching. "I'm sure that

whoever she has feelings for is the right kind of person." "Robin...he is a villian." Robin finally caught on but didn't believe it. "Raven and uhh Kid Wykkyd?" "mhm" Starfire nodded

almost sadly. "Look Raven knows better than that.." "To be honest I always saw Raven with a nice guy, someone possibly oppisite of her , not exactly the SAME!" she now was

getting a bit angry. "Look just focus on finding this thing for now. I'm sure Raven might just like the fact of attention for now, she doesn't get it very often." Starfire now smilled at how

comforting Robin was and continued searching.

Beast Boy and Cyborg: These two were checking around a lot of buildings, and yes Beast Boy's mind was somewhere else. _"I wonder what Kid Wykkyd and Raven are doing , I mean_

_it's kind of hard to discuss feelings with someone doesn't well...discuss, but I still wonder" _"Yo , BB!" Cyborg said snapping him out of thought. "What's up dude?" Beast Boy knew

he could trust Cyborg with his thoughts. "Do you think Raven...well...you know..." Beast Boy ackwardly said. Cyborg was confussed. "You know what?" "Has uhh feelings for the

weird scilent dude?" Beast Boy finally spoke. Cyborg than got into a fit of laughing. Now Beast Boy was confussed. "THATS RICH! YOU THINK RAVEN IS IN LOVE!" He continued

Beast Boy then began laughing too. "YEAH! Dude your right it's Raven"

Kid Wykkyd and Raven: The two were told to search by the docks and the warehouses. They were walking around the docks together scilently of course. Raven couldn't even think to

herself because whatever she was thinking this guy would hear it. They walked in scilence for quite a bit. Then he stepped in front of her. And tilted his head a bit. Raven looked at him

with a part confussed, and part annoyed face. "What?" He was scilent. Raven rememberd she would go into peoples minds if she had to and she thought it was the only option because

Kid Wykkyd didn't speak. She began to float in her meditaion position. "Azarath metrion zinthos" she began to say. Kid Wykkyd now confussed as to what she was doing. Her shadow

spirit of herself now went in his brain _"What the heck is this girl doing?" "I don't get her at all!" "I mean I haven't done anything wrong...yet. And still she's just as scilent as I am. And_

_now she's floating there, and I'm not quite sure what to do." "I mean standing here and starring at her would suite me just fine but it might weird her out. and I'm supossed to be_

_working with her, not freaking her out." ..."Okay this is weird she still isen't doing anything" "how long am I supposed to wait?" "Althought she is kind of cute." _At that point Raven

wanted to leave. Her spirit self floated out of him and back to her and she landed on the ground gracefully. Kid Wykkyd now confussed as ever. Raven blushed a bit. "Look I'm going to

go ahead and say I'm flattered you think I'm cute and all but shouldn't we be looking for this creature" She then walked right past him scilently. He then began to blush.

Within a short time, Kid Wykkyd and Raven found the creature. It was like nothing either of them have ever seen it was as big as a tall downtown building. It was rather fat looking. It was

Orange and had no eyes, just a giant mouth and it was causing great distruction. Raven pulled out her comunicator same with Kid Wykkyd. Raven began to speak. "EVERYONE! we

found this thing"Kid Wykkyd was now at her side with his comunicator so everyone on his could hear too. "Were on our way" said Robin. "Ditto" said Beast Boy. And Everyone was

there with 15 min. See-More walked up next to Kid Wykkyd and looked at Raven. Kid Wykkyd blushed still giving him an evil look. They all attacked the orange thing. Except for Raven

when she was about to Kid Wykkyd grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the ground. She was confussed. He clearly wanted to tell her something , but couldn't speaking

was not something he did. He did something she did not expect. He pulled her into one of the alleys and put her gentley against the wall. Raven was kind of scared at this point. Not sure

what he was attempting to get at here. He put his hand to what Raven saw was his heart. _"Is he trying to tell me he likes me or something?" _ Kid Wykkyd nodded. She rememberd he

could read her mind. She stood there frozen with embarrasment. Not sure how to react. This only happend once before. With a magically guy who came from a book. Who really turned

out to be a dragon who wanted to detroy her. That ended well. And as much as she wished to could naturally feel the same she knew that wouldn't work out. She began to tear up a little

because she realized she felt somewhat the same but she also put her Team and he values before her own feelings at that moment. He eyes turned white, and some magic was let

loose and some garbage from a garbage bin in the alley shot up and on to the ground. Kid Wykkyd looked at it then back at her and he realized he had her pressed up agains the wall.

He felt a little ackward in that moment , but he was trying to tell her how he felt. She opended her mouth searching for the right words to come out. "Look...I get it, I sort of feel the same"

He smiled and was about to hug her. But she continued talking. "But we are two different people completely , we may be the same in the quiet and dark sense, but I fight for good , and

you fight for evil and my team nor would I , be comfortable with that thought" Then he left out a sigh. A sad sigh too. This was a bad time to be expressing feelings considering everyone

else was in battle with a huge orange destroyer. Kid Wykkyd still had her on the wall he moved a bit closer too, because he knew it wasen't going to work but still. He wanted every one

or two seconds he had left to be a memory. Raven now because to let loose a tear he felt bad at that moment. He wipped it from her eyes. She looked down feeling broken inside. Because

for once this person was right. But sadly, he was wrong. At this point the battle with the monster had finally ended. The Titans and The H.I.V.E F.I.V.E team were succsessful but worried.

Looking for their two lost friends. Kid Wykkyd looked up at her scilently and she did the same. He then kissed her. He held he slightly close. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

She wasen't sure if this was him saying goodbye , or not giving up. Also though , she hadn't realized it until after it was her first kiss, she stressed something would blow up. But nothing.

He then backed away. And gave her one last nod and a blush and transported back to where his team was. When they found him they threw one last insult at the Titans and took off.

Everything was back to normal...for some. Raven then came out of the alley and walked down the street to her team. She was embarrased they had to see her like this but didn't care

and was crying. They all noticed. In scilence they all looked at her with concern in their eyes. Beast Boy was the first to speak. "Raven...What? Are...You..uhh. Okay?" She bursted out in

tears even more a nearby streetlight exploded and fell over. She flew past her team and took off towards the tower.

Later on, when everyone got home. They all went to the mainroom scilently wondering where Raven was. Well all except for Beast Boy. He knew where she was exactly. But he wasen't

sure if he should go or not. Raven was really upset. And he think he knew why too. But he was sure, she would much rather see anyone but him. "I wonder where Raven is , I am beginning

to worry deeply." said Starfire. Breaking the scilence. Beast Boy walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the rocks at outside near the ocean. That's where he went when his

heart was broken..and sure enough there she was stting on a rock scilently looking out at the water. He scilently came and she looked back to see him and stood up. She glarred a bit

but then was so upset any form of comfort would be nice. He walked up to her and stood in front of her, facing her. "I understand..." he spoke finally. "Understand what?" She said..

sure he didn't know why she was upset his brain was not capible of that much function. "what it feels like to have a broken heart" Raven thought it was either that obvious or he just knew

after all his heart was broken too. "I know it hurts not, but it won't be there forever, just for a bit , and umm. I know I'm the last person you need this from, but I'm here if you want to talk or

uhh need someone to cry too." he said. _"was this his strange form of help?" _It was one of the few momets they had. He always seemed to be there to be the one to mend her broken

heart he was the first time too. And much like the first time she reacted almost exactly the same. She jumped at him with a hug. The first time she did this Beast Boy was shocked. He

looked at her and not three seconds before he could think of something to say a stank ball hit him. But this time when she hugged him he hugged back. They were engaged in a hug she

was hugging him tightly. Just because of how sad she was. And he just very gently hugged her back. She let go. And she put one of her hands on his chest and looked down. Then he stood

with a blank look. "Thanks.." she said. And then made her way back to the tower. He watched her with a breif smile on his face then caught up with her and they both walked in together.

End.


	3. Finding A Centre

Chapter 3: Finding A Centre

The next morning after the very painful night Raven had went through. She was going to take a day off for nothing but meditation and peace. She needed to re-centre herself because

she is never one to let out that much emotion without havin to suffer from it, it was unfair the way her powers worked, but it was both a gift and a curse. Raven woke up in a dead scilence

almost as if she was trying to forget. She still thought to herself how good the feeling of love acctually felt, but she knew that it never fairly worked out for people like her. She also rememberd

a moment she had with Beast Boy, normally she would ignore his comfort but her emotions were already out of place so she thought she'd let it slide.

Walking through the Tower's hallways in dead scilence, she was acctually starting to feel calm. She couldn't hear a single sound until she started to near the Titan's mainroom she could

hear a slight thumping that starting gettng louder, she than began to walk faster, something could be attacking someone, or the tower. But when she got closer she realized it was starting

to sound like thudding to an up beat song. She thought to herself _"It's so early, who could possibly be up BEFORE me and why would they have music blarring" _she really didn't want

to open the doors and find out, but she knew she had too. The door flung open and it was one of the more disturbing things she's seen in her lifetime. She looked to see Beast Boy in his

boxers with hipster sunglasses on dancing around the room to the music. After not even 3 seconds of being in the room , her head already began to pound with a headache. She looked

to notice a lot of sugar, fatty foods , and video games laying around so she was guessing he stayed up all night. She was so scilent Beast Boy didn't noticed she was there right away.

_"What kind of idiotic dances moves is he attempting here anyway?" _Raven sarcastically thought to herself. It was a cross between attempting to move and jump to the rythem and a few

acctual dance moves. After about 3 min. of this Beast Boy attempted a spin around and noticed Raven watching with an annoyed look on her face , Beast Boy then fell off the couch with

a blush on his face, he was slightly embarrased she saw him attempting that. "Ohh. Uhh...Morning Rae" He said ackwardly smiling with one hand rubbing the back off his head. Raven just

glarred and floated out of the room. _"WOW! I'm such an idiot, how could I not notice her watching me fling myself around the room listening to music, you think I would have noticed her._

_then again I'm sure she's just soaking in how charming my dancing really it" _Beast Boy then turned an oubvious though into one that made him feel better.

Back upstairs Raven was meditating in her room. She was hoping for a perfectly peaceful day , she deserved it after giving up something, that rather Raven knew it or not , she really badly

wanted. She always convinced herself that she's good without those feelings but she knew deep down she really wasen't , she acctually wanted to have someone there. She was just really

good at hiding it. "Azarath metrion zinthos" Raven began to slip away. "Azarath metrion zinthos" she now repeated into a daze she fell. She began tuning out the world when there was a

knock at her door. She opened one eye and floating to the ground so swift and graceful , she walked to the door and opened it to find Robin standing there concerned looking. She signed

an annoyed side and gave him a look as though asking what he wanted. "You left yesterday in tears, and your powers hit down a few street lights, what happend last night?" "Nothing...I

just had a little bit of emotional trouble it happens to us all sometimes" she said in a sour response. Robin tried to make himself seem more comforting and less questioning. "Well I just

wanted to make sure your okay , We were all very concerned" he said in a comforting tone. Raven let out another sigh then continued "I just need the day for peace and quiet to get my

emotions back to a calm state" And without letting Robin further question her she closed the door and went back to meditating. "Azarath metrion zinthos" she began again attempting to

find her centre "Azarath metri-" another knock then began. Raven a little more annoyed this time opended the door to Starfire. Who looked down and then back up at her. They both were

in scilence for a minute. Then Raven realized..She knew. _"oh man, this is not what I needed not now, I could very easily fix this with peace and quiet but-" _ Raven's thought cut off when

Starfire began to speak "May I come in and join you?" Raven knew that even if she said no the chances of her coming back through the day were very high and likely , she so might as

well get it over with now. "uhh...Fine." Raven said with an emotionless tone. Starfire walked in , being in Raven's room a few times before she was not scared by it, but she wasen't

exactly super comfortable being in her room either. They both floated with their eyes closed, but Raven didn't find her centre because she knew Starfire would start a conversation.

"So yesterday..." Starfire began, "you ran back to the Tower crying more than i've ever seen you before..." _"Why won't Starfire just cut to the chase , if she knew that...HE was the reason_

_I was upset and broken hearted why not just rub it in , that I do feel love, that I am capible of emotions, but always with the the wrong person , why not just begin the long rant of pity_

_she was about to poor on me.." _Raven thought while Starfire paused "What happend?" Raven looked up at her _"She really doesn't know? Well what do I do? I mean her and I did agree_

_that through this "mission" of hers we would have these ackward talks I was hoping to avoid...but lying to her will be rather difficult considering I planed to have the day in scilence not_

_talking about it...my feelings don't function this way" _Raven thought but was interupted by Starfire who said "Raven?" Raven let out a sigh and then began to explain everything to her.

Starfire just looked down when Raven was done with the story , Raven told it with not a single drop of emotion anywhere but she knew it hurt her to have to explain all that.."I am...Sorry"

said Starfire. Raven just looked at her confussed. "If I did not put the thought of needing to have "the feelings" into your head, we wouldn't have went looking and Kid Wy- He wouldn't have

broken you down like that...and you wouldn't have had to say good-bye to yet another person you had the short...but strong feelings for..." Raven was suprised at how carfully she chose

her words but she couldn't let Starfire beat herself up for what she knew would happen. "It was my own foolish thoughts, sometimes I shut off the logically part of my brain to let the uhh

emotional teenaged girl part do the thinking..." Raven said as though she was beating herself up for this. Starfire then floated beside her and gave her a small hug as best friends would

comfort eachother after a break-up , and although Raven couldn't stand this sort of stuff with all her inner opnions she was thankful for it. "uhh. thanks" "We shall now spend the meditation

in scilence" and the two meditaded for the remainder of the day.

The next day Raven didn't wake up until 9:30am which was really late for her, she hoped out of bed and looked at her clock in shock. But today Raven was beginning to feel all the pain

drift out of her and all the happniess too of course. She wanted to forget, not even having what happend as a distant memory, moving on is the only way to go back to normal and although

Raven didn't show it she was begining to move foward. She took a quick shower cleaning herself up, and getting dressed in her usual clothing. She made her way to the main room to

find all her friends there awake and ready for the day. And little did Raven know they had planned a day of all the things they could do together as a team so Raven could get back to her

usual Team , and her usual sarcastic, but normal self. She walked in the room and noticed Starfire and Robin sitting as close as they could be eating breakfest and talking. And Beast

Boy and Cyborg already starting with their usual video game battles. Raven floated to the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and filled it with water. It was too late for tea now. She sipped it and

then hopped herself up onto the counter looking at the water in her hand. After about 15 min. of video games and talking. They all stopped to explain what was going on for the day. They

planned out a day for all of them to spend together...because although Raven thought being by herself would be the best cure , everyone thought distracting her with a day of friends being

together she'd feel a little more normal. "Friends!" Starfire cheered and they all got settled at the table. Robin and Starfire at one end. Cyborg in the middle and Raven and Beast Boy at

the other end. "We have planned out a day of togetherness and it will be just GLOURIOUS!" Starfire said ever so happy about the day. Robin looked at her and smiled. Cyborg stood up

"IT'S GOING TO BE AN AMAZING DAY YA'LL!" Raven just looked at them all and at first was prepared to make a run for it. But she thought to herself _"Maybe a day of distractions is _

_better than me being alone with my thoughts, as much as it pains me to think this , I think this is exactly what I need.." _Raven Just nodded in agreement. Beast Boy said happily "It's

going to be the best day of chilling out and hanging out ever!" with a painfully large smile on his face. Starfire put out a list in front of them , it was strange how organized this whole thing

was. The list looked as so:

**Titans day:**

**First: A Picnic, full of food, and memory sharing , and perheps the game with the ball of foot. And lots of tangy drink.**

**Next: We will all walk through the park enjoying conversation**

**Next: We will go to the arcade for a bit**

**Next: We will go enjoy a movie**

**Next: We will head to the mall**

**Last: We will go and enjoy a pizza :)**

**-Starfire**

It was well planned and clearly had a lot of thought and it was going to take the whole day, keeping Raven's mind elsewhere for the whole entire day. Starfire then instructed for everyone

to get their things for the picnic because they were leaving without a second to even think about it. Everyone rushed around to collect what they needed. Beast Boy packed veggie dogs

and junk food and Cyborg packed some sports and lots of meat. Robin helped starfire with whatever she planed on bringing and Raven just went and grabbed a book and before they

knew it they were on their way to enjoy the first part of the day.

When they first got there. They all were working to get things set up. Once everything was set up they all began to enjoy themselves..even Raven. Starfire and Robin sat at the picnic bench

enjoying a drink and for Starfire that ment mustard. Robin did his best to pretend he wasen't completely disguested with her mustard obbsession. Cyborg was already BBQing the meat

and the veggie dogs, against his will of course. Raven was sitting under a nice shaded tree and Beast Boy hung from the tree immature as always. "Robin , Is this not a wonderful idea,

and it apprears Raven even seems to be feeling a little better" She said while in between sips of mustard. Robin looked at her and twitched a little and just nodded. Not wanting anything

mean to come out of his mouth at this point. Cyborg had tossed Beast Boy his veggie dogs and he cought them in mid air while hanging from a tree doing his best to impress everyone.

"Do you want anything Rae?" Raven looked at Cyborg who was offering her food. Normal she would right away disagree but she was a little hungry. She got up and grabbed a burger and

ate with everyone else. After they finished eating Cyborg insisted on a game of Football , when they play it was not normal football , it was Titan football , anything goes. It was going to be

2-On-2 knowing Raven would instantly refuse to play. So it was Robin and Starfire, playing Beast Boy and Cyborg. Beast Boy walked up to Raven about to begin reading. "aww come on,

we can't leave you under that tree to read at an intense time like THIS!" He said laughing while finishing his sentance. Raven was less than amused she raised an eyebrow at him. He

them grabbed both her arms pulling her up off the ground and instantly dragging her to the field she then was about to attack Beast Boy when Starfire flew up "Glourious you will be

joining us" with a smile. Raven was about to instantly disagree but she had been feeling slight anger as well as sadness in her "break-up" she she thought this could be a new way to

let go of some of it , your supposed to get mad , it's sports. Without a word she joined Cyborg and Beast Boy to make a plan. They both shocked as ever looked at her in scilence for

a moment and then began to make a plan. Both teams whispering and quickly planned then set up for the beginning play. Cyborg gave the signal and shoved the ball between his legs

and up to Beast Boy who morphed into a Gorilla having thrown the ball really fast. Robin jumped for it in mid air but just missed and Raven cought it. Her eyes glowing she began to fly

at top speed toward the other side and Starfire chasing behind her Starfire came super close a few times but Raven reached the touch down spot just as Starfire cought up. Raven

blushed and ackwardly threw the ball to the ground and breathed a sigh of some of her anger coming off. She didn't mind the game as much as she thought and the team went on to play

for a while leaving the final score to 7-4 leaving Raven,Cyborg, and Beast Boy with the winnings. They were all tired but a walk through the park was the next thin on Starfire's list.

Robin and Starfire walked ahead hand in hand admiring thier city , Robin was so devoted to it because of all the criminals he'd stopped. All the memories there were. Starfire loved it

becuase it wasen't he traditional home. But it was now where her heart was settled and wasen't planning on leaving any time soon. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy walked together behind

them looking around the park. When they cought up to the couple they all began in conversation. "We should share our favourite memories so far, of our team" Starfire suggested

hoping for some of the other Titans to open up about their favourite memory since they all met. "Sure Star" Agreed Robin of course, "Sounds intresting" Cyborg agreed, Beast Boy just

smiled and nodded his head and Raven rolled her eyes and said "Fine." "Who shall start?" Starfire asked, "Well if was your idea so go for it" said Cyborg. _"My favourite memory was_

_oubviously "the lip contact and the feelings" with Robin in Tokyo , but saying that will be slightly embarrasing...and the "embarassment" is not something I wish to do in front of not_

_only Robin but all my friends" _Starfire debated in her head for a few moments then found a memory sutiuble for sharing. "My favourite memory was on the The Tamaran Day For

Friendship and I went into the future and saw you all , and came back and we all ended up recovering friendship and celebrating the day" She smiled ackwardly and everyone knew she

was lying but didn't bother to question it. "Robin , you turn?" Starfire asked. He thought _"Well...My favourite memory was my our time in Tokyo but Starfire didn't explain that..although_

_it was oubvious she was lying...I think I should lie too , just to prevent an ackward moment." _Robin thought then came up with a conclusion , "I would say that it was really quite a relief

when we helped Starfire from having to marry um...that thing.." Robin smiled ackwardly. Starfire smiled with the same ackward feeling , but they both had a good idea. The walk the park

was really refreshing as they kept walking and sharing memories. "I'M NEXT!" yelled out Cyborg. "The day I brought down brotherblood for stealing MY blueprints that was a wonderful

feeling kick some back guy butt and getting my tech back!" He smiled proudly. "Wasen't that also the day you met Bumble Bee" Beast Boy joked , Cyborg now had a mixed feeling and

just grunted at him waiting for his memory and the first chance he got he'd pounce on it. It was now down to Raven and Beast Boy , they both had their fair share of terrible and hurtful

memories such as Terra, or Trigon. But they also had their good memories too. Beast Boy looked at Raven still gathering her thoughts in her head he sighed and was prepared to go next.

His memory would make no sense to everyone , but it was a day of acomplishment for him. "My favourite memory was when I snuck into Raven's room and ended up in her mind through

her magic ZIT popping mirror!" He said with a grin. Robin and Starfire didn't know that's what happend that day until now. They both didn't both to question at the moment because Raven

looked mad. "WAIT! , you didn't let me finish. It was the first time I acctually got to see someone of you I didn't even know excisted and we ended up finally becoming friends and although

it was a bad day for you , it was a GREAT day for me." He smiled. Raven thought back to that day , it was a pain in the butt having him in her mind , but it was kind of sweet how he made

it into the friendship part that counts, _"Stupid Beast Boy , always ruining the moment where I can finally attack him with no guilt. but then ending with the most cheesy words possible"_

Raven complained in her mind. She blushed for a second , not noticed by anyone. "Wow...that was...not...100% idiotic..." Raven said to Beast Boy in a sarcastic but soft tone. "I thought..

WAIT! WHAT!" Beast Boy let out a sigh and just glarred at her for a second but then smiled three seconds after. Natural Beast Boy. Now..It was Raven's turn. _"I knew this would happen_

_let me think , there was the time when I switched bodies with Starfire and we ended up being friends. But her's was about Robin and I'd feel slightly annoyed know Beast Boy did a _

_better job at a serious moment than me, There was the time when I helped Cyborg with the car and we finally gained a good friendship , but his was about Bumb- I mean Brother_

_Blood, there was the time when Beast Boy ended up saving me from Adonis in his "werewolf" stage , but that would just add on to Beast Boy's already "flirty" ways , I don't need him_

_rubbing that in my face that him saving me was a favourite memory , and it wasen't really , it was scary more or less , so that one won't work , what elese...there was the fact that they_

_all worked so hard to help me during the end of the world and fight , but that was acctually the worst moment of my life, not something that's good to bring up when it was in the past_

_now...scratch that one , THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! UGH! this is harder than I thought , okay think Raven...Well there was the Malchior...that was probley one of her worst.._

_but Beast Boy and her having a moment where for a second in time she felt comfortable with him not only moments later the moment they shared ended with a stank ball..but she_

_could share that...maybe?" _ "Raven?" Beast Boy asked , she didn't realize her thoughts had taken her longer than they felt. "I...I...guess I don't have a favourite.." "Theres got to be

SOMETHING." Cyborg said. "Well...I guess...I...uhh..." Raven was stuck here. "FRIENDS! Perheps she has many and cannot choose " Starfire defended her as quick as possbile.

Raven was thankful for that. "Yeah...There were..uhh...quite a lot." Raven said feeling a very tiny bit of guilt for not sharing.

When they finally made their way back it was time to go to the arcade and Beast Boy and Cyborg were pretty much over excited for this one. When they got to the arcade there were

many different games and kids running around screaming. Kind of Raven's worst nightmare but still better than thinking about- she paused , she hadn't stopped to think about it all day,

was Starfire's crazy idea working? Well now that the thought was here and she clearly wasen't going to be playing any video games she might as well begin her thoughts, sooner or

later this was going to happen. Right before her thoughts were about to starting flowing Beast Boy grabbed her by the arm and was dragging her along. When they reached the first game

Raven ribbed her arm away with great force. She didn't like video games. _"What's her deal?" _Beast Boy though to himself. After what seem to be the longest and loudest hour of Raven's

life they finally decided to go, Raven didn't get any thinking in because of all the loud and screaming kids, and the noises from the games. So it was pretty much an hour of watching

Cyborg and Beast Boy fight over games and tickets.

Since they had a computer linked to Cyborgs arm they all came to the conclusion to skip the movie since there was nothing good playing anyway and go straight to the mall. Raven was

acctually pleased about this one, because during a movie sitting and starring at a screen she wouldn't be able to do , not when know that her thoughts lay just behind her. So the mall could

distract her from stuff a bit longer at least. When they got there everyone wanted to go somewhere different. "Tech Store" "Clothes sounds fine.." "SHOES!" "Video Games!" "Music"

Five very different opnions so they split up for now. Robin and Starfire decided to go with eachother (without saying) Raven kind of hoped she could have done the shopping part with

Starfire, it would be easier that way instead of with Beast Boy AND Cyborg , in a clothes store. That would not go well and she knew it. But without arguing they all got equal time where

they want to be. In the Tech store Cyborgs eyes lit up at everything. Beast Boy now fiddling with some sort of cell phone , Raven walked up to the music players, and Cyborg was pretty

much soaked up into everything. He ended up getting something for his computers. In the Video Game store Raven felt out of place the only girl and still all the nerdy guys began drooling

over her being there. It was creepying her out. Beast Boy and Cyborg debated and ended up getting 3 games: A racing game , A Quest game , and A horror game. They turned around

after buying it to the guys surrounding Raven and her ackwardly standing there with her hood up thinking about using some of her magic for space. Beast Boy then had to crush the dreams

of the 20 or so guys surrounding her , he walked up put his arm around her and said "Sorry guys" and winked. Raven was thinking now about using her magic on Beast Boy who casually

walked out with his arm around her taunting the guys in the store not seconds after they left he removed it. "Hey , I was doing you a solid" he smiled and blushed. "Right, saving me from

guys who have never been on a date is really keeping me out of danger" she said sarcastically. "So...where exactly DO you shop?" Cyborg asked. Raven ended up dragging them to a

goth store. "SOOOO you are GOTH?" Cyborg asked, Raven replied with a frown , she just liked some of the styes , she didn't agree with stereotypes , except for idiot as she looked at

Beast Boy who was telling himself "it's only goth , it's only goth" She walked in they followed. She looked and only one thing caught her eye, she could wear it on missions or as part of

her daily wear but at night when it's cold or around the tower , it could be perfect." It was a black zip up hoodie, really plain , the stitching was dark blue and went around the slightly large

pockets and she got a large on purpose because she like things that felt lose or comfortable on her. Beast Boy was looking at goth jewlery confussed as to how some of the piercings

were applied. They all met up after with what they got. And headed out for the final part of the day, PIZZA!

They made their way to the pizza place, on the way there , they already began the toppings arguement. When they got there they settled on 3 pizzas. The first one to be a veggie pizza

For Beats Boy , and Raven , she liked the Veggie pizza so it worked out on their behalf , then peporoni pizza for Starfire and Robin and finally a meat lovers combo pizza the whole thing

for Cyborg. For drinks , Robin , Beast Boy and Cyborg ordered a pitcher of soda, and Starfire and Raven ordered a pitcher of iced-tea. While their order was being made they had time

to talk. "So how was the mall for you TWO?" Cyborg questioned in a tone he would use right before a joke was coming. "Sooo...Many...Shoes" Robin twitched a little. "Your music taste

is an intresting one at that" Starfire commented. They both laughed at their stranged time. "And your journey through the mall of shopping?" "Goth store.." Beast Boy said in a high tone of

fear , "20 boys...achne ridden , Beast Boy pretending he owned me" Raven shivered then glarred. Beast Boy put his hands up in denfence and right before Raven could continue as to

cause him pain for that "COMPUTERS AND VIDEO GAMES!" Cyborg shouted out. All the friends laughed , even Raven had a slight smile on her face. After Pizza they went home and

Raven put on her new hoodie and right before she fell asleep in the new comfort she now felt , she realized. She was normal. Her Centre was found.

End.


	4. High School?

Chapter 4: High School?

It was early morning in the Titans tower. Everyone was sound asleep. Well everyone except for Robin, who was doing some research, typical of him since all the villians were now dethawed

and out there again to commit crimes as they pleased, The Titans had to be prepared to fight them again. But Robin had to find a balance between work and life, which he was doing pretty

well so far. He was studying upon his villians and trying hisbest to find all the knowledge he could. He searched through their files one by one and looking up news headlines to see if anything

had come up. Robin began to type into the computer different villians names as well. Adonis: Nothing, Cinderblock: Nothing, Control Freak: Nothing, H.I.V.E F.I.V.E: Nothing. Maybe Robin

was just being paranoid. But he never really did stop looking, he was always prepared. As he looked through different pages on the internet during his search one came up about a new local

high school starting up. Robin clicked on the link out of pure curiousity. It all seemed to be the website of a normal school. Listing classes,teachers, and ... no dean? There was nothing about

anyone who ran the school. The name of the school was M.O.D High. M.O.D? Mad Mod? Was this one of his ideas? Robin then opended up a new tab and searched in Mad Mod. Nothing

came up, nothing was even mentioned about a new school. He thought it was a little strange and this was a need for investigation, but they couldn't just jump in there. They had to blend in.

_"I suppose when everyone wakes up i'll inform them...we're all going to high school." _Robin thought proudly.

At about 10am everyone was in the main room enjoying a typical titan morning. Raven and Starfire were sitting at the table talking. Raven drinking her usual herbal tea and Starfire eating

some strange food from her home planet. Beast Boy and Cyborg in the kitchen practically destroying it in an effort to make something for breakfest. Robin walked in the room with an uneasy

look on his face not sure how everyone would take the news of going to a school. He sat across the table from raven and next to Starfire, who pretty much had the seat reserved for him.

"Good morning Robin." Starfire said leaning her head on his shoulder. "Morning Star." Robin said back with a smile and a blush. "Ugh" Raven grunted. "WHAT IS THE SOY MILK DOING

IN MY CEREAL!" Cyborg shouted from the kitchen at Beast Boy. Robin looked at Starfire who's eyes were twinkling as they normally would around Robin. He put his arm around her as a

typical boyfriend would act. She smiled and relaxed herself now. Raven using her magic, made a book appear in front of her. She picked it up and began reading. Then Beast Boy and

Cyborg joined the rest of the team at the table. Cyborg beside the couple , and Beast Boy forced Raven to move over she glared at him and moved over, then continued reading. It was

scilent for a good 5 or 6 seconds until Beast Boy made a comment, "must you two always be all "coupley" in front of us, DURING BREAKFEST!" he said in a joking manner. Starfire

blushed. And Raven elbowed him in the arm. Rolling her eyes. "What? I was just kidding around." He said in a soft tone. "Whatever." She replied bitterly. "Sooo." Robin began. "I have

a mission for us all and we have to prepare for it today, and put it into action tomorrow." He said. "Glorious, what is our mission?" Starfire said being right away supportive."Yeah, it's been

pretty quiet I wasen't expecting to have to do anything for months." Beast Boy stated. "Well i'm not sure how you guys will react to this one..." Robin said ackwardly. Raven put her book on

the table now at an intrest to the mission. She raised an eyebrow. As did Beast Boy. "Well, were going undercover as high school students." He finally spit out. Everyone looked at him

scilently, and ackwardly for a moment. "There's a new high school called M.O.D and I think Mad Mod might be up to something regarding it's brand new opening." Everyone still looked at

him the same. "I've never been to earth school, it will be most thrilling we must find clothes to blend in." Starfire said being optimistic as always. Robin was quite thankful for that though.

"DUDE! GIRLS!" Beast Boy said in a happy tone. Robin was thankful that 2/4 of them were accepting of this mission, although they were more excited than focused, it was better than

scilence. "...High...School?" Raven said bitterly. "Ugh, that will be not worth it..." She was not as accepting to the mission as the other two. "Aww, come on Raven , maybe they'll be some

gothic guy there to catch your intrest." Beast Boy said in a joking matter. Raven just gave him an angry stare. "I'm all for this mission...but I'm half robot, how is that going to blend?" Cyborg

stated. "The rings that make you look full human, remember?" Robin said. "Sure thing, then I'm all for it." Cyborg said with a smile. Raven looked down sucking it up she just nodded with

approval. "Great then we will start getting ready right now." Robin said.

They each had to wear clothes to fit into the school better and to blend in as much as possible, because if it was one of Mad Mod's ideas, they didn't want him to noticed them. They each

had to define their look and were given a task to do during the day. Cyborg had to get them all applied into the school. Beast Boy had to go online into chat rooms full of people from the

school and see if they say anything weird about it. Starfire had to do her best to learn to tone down the alien-ness at least until they were finished with this mission. Robin was doing his full

research on Mad Mod's where-abouts, and if anyone has seen him. And Raven was to pick the classes for them each to take. Cyborg and Raven were in the main room along with Beast

Boy getting ready. "Ugh, this is going to be the worst mission I have ever had to go on.." Raven Stated. "Worse than going into Beast Boy's mouth?" "Way..way...worse." Raven responded

to Cyborg. "Hey..! Dudes, being a whale saved your life." Beast Boy said proudly. "You didn't have to upchuck my shoe..." Raven said bitterly. Cyborg just laughed at the two of them

sitting on the couch arguing. "Okay were in..Raven do you thing pick our classes." Raven got up and looked through them. "Okay well , Cyborg, How does computer classes sound?"

"Great! Just what I was thinking." "Okay..." She sumbited that in as his extra class. "For Starfire...Hmmm" She scrolled through the classes. "Keep her away from cooking classes."

Beast Boy said with a scared look upon his face. "That's a given.." "What about..theatre?" "Dude, she could be good at that.." Beast Boy said. Raven put her into that class. "For

Robin?" "Put him into woodshop" Cyborg said. "Why?" Raven question. "It's very manly" Cyborg stated, Beast Boy nodding in agreement. "Fine.." Raven clicked. "There arean't any

idiot proof classes, what do you suggest for Beast Boy?" Raven asked. "DUDE! I'm right here!" Beast Boy said with a bitter look on his face. "Put him into photography..there's no way

he can injure anyone.." Cyborg joked. "Okay..." Raven put him into that class. "DUDE! Photography?...Cool" He smiled. "Art for me I guess." Raven put herself into that class. Throughout

the rest of the day the Titans talked and wondered what high school will be like. They all went to bed early and were excited for the next day...even Raven was curious.

The next day came fast. They all had to dress differently to blend in. So getting ready was intresting. In Starfire's room, she awoke at 6:30am and sprung right out of bed. She ran into

the small bathroom she had in her room. And began to get ready. She had bought special clothing for the mission and decided she had to make herself look really different. She first

brushed her hair a few times over until it was soft. She then put it up into a high ponytail smoothing it out completely, it was perfectly in place. She put on some light make-up in order

to look as girly as possible. She then floated over to her cloest. She put on a light pink tank top that had a darker pink heart in the centre of it , and below it had a small saying in the same

colour of pink say "Love is beautiful." A typical thing for Starfire to pick. She then put on a small skirt, that was just above her knees. It was ruffled and white. She put on dark pink flats.

And grabbed the backpack she bought which was white leather and had buckles instead of zippers. She looked in her mirror one last time. _"I hope Robin likes it." _She smiled and went

to the main room where everyone was going to meet before they left. She noticed she wasthe first there so she threw her backpack on the table and sat down and began to wait. Raven

woke up at 6:50am she sat up and sighed. _"This is a stupid mission, I don't even know how to begin how stressful this is going to be." _She was unsure how to dress and how to speak

to people. She always felt she was one notch above people as far as brains go, but pretty much 50 below as far as social stuff goes. she walked to one of her mirrors and messed up her

hair a bit. Looked worse. She began to brush it. She looked at herself trying to decide what to do. _"ARGG! This is going to take FOREVER!" _Meanwhile while Raven was having big

problems with this. Robin had just woken up. He hit his alarm and got up. He slid open his closet and grabbed his tube of hair gel and put some in his hair and messed it up a bit. He made

it look shaggy. He then pulled out a box he had with the clothes in it for this mission. He wore loose fitting jeans that were dark black. A plain red t-shirt. And red shoes with black laces

he also put on a pair of sunglasses. And his backpack was plain black with a red desgin on it. He walked into the mainroom to seeStarfire looking absoulutely stunning. His mouth even

dropped a little. He didn't announce that though. He came up behind her and gently hugged her. "Nice Clothes." She jumped a little and turned around and smiled. "You like it?" "Yeah.

Uhem...It looks...amazing." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "In typical girl language..I would say...uhh.. Totally?" He laughed. They both sat down and began talking until everyone

was ready. In Cyborg's room he got up and put on the rings. He activated them making him look 100% human. He flexed. And then laughed to himself. He was wearing a simple white

hoodie with red shorts. That of a typical jock. He flashed a smile in the mirror. And grabbed a backpack that was blue with a few stickers on it and went into the main room to join the two

friends. They smiled. "You look awesome." Robin said. "Thanks dude you too , and Starfire, you know how to dress girl." He laughed with both them. "So where's BB and Raven?" he

asked. "Raven..must be having difficulty." Starfire said. "And Beast Boy's probley just waking up now." Robin said. They all sat and discussed their looks. In Raven's room. _"AHH! what_

_am I supposed to wear. I picked out a few different things but they don't look good I'm sure...wait...why do I care? UGH! This stupid mission is getting to me." _She started throwing clothes

around stressing out. Now in Beast Boy's room he rolled over. Succesfully falling off the top bunk and hitting the floor. "AHH!" He shouted and finally woke up. _"opps.." _He thought to himself

Beast Boy was excited for high school. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans. With a t-shirt and hoodie. They t-shirt was white with a design of headphones playing music it on. And the

sweater was a light green color. Plain. But good looking. His hair normally messy and shaggy he shurged and left it. He put on a pair of green kicks. And went into the main room. It was now

7:30am and everyone greeted Beast Boy with compliments and suprise. They all continued talking. "So where's sleeping beauty?" Beast Boy joked. "I fear she may be having clothes

difficulty...she very rarely dresses different.." Starfire said. "Someone want to see if she's alive?" Beast Boy said. "You volunteered." Cyborg said. "NO WAY DUDE! I'll make it worse."

Beast Boy commented. While they were arguing Raven was in her room. _"I suppose this will work..." _She said looking in the mirror. She was looking at how different this was until there

was a knock on her door. "Ravennn. You Ready?" It was Beast Boy no doubt. Hoping he wouldn't laugh...she grabbed her backpack that was dark blue and black checkard. she opended

her door and to Beast Boy's suprise she looked really pretty. Of course he wouldn't say that out loud. She was wearing a dark blue dress with fishnets underneath it. She had black boots

on too. Along with dark blue armbands and her hair was teased a little so it looked a bit more full and it also had a dark blue hear clip in it. "well...how awful is it?" She asked him. "well..

acctually...I think you look...uhh...well..." Beast Boy stumbled around this one. "Just spit it out..." Raven said. "Well...pretty." He smiled ackwardly at her. "Oh..thanks...I guess?" She said

with a breif blush that was unnoticable. They both came into the main room and everyone look different but was ready to go.

Everyone was downstairs in the garage getting ready to leave. They had to change themselves as much as possible in order to blend in well. That also meant they couldn't comunicate

using their usual device. They all has cell phones now. In different colours. Robin's was red, Cyborg's was white with a techno design to it, Starfire's was purple with hearts on it, Raven's

was dark blue, and Beast Boy's was green with a smiley face sticker on the back. "Okay team , are we ready?" Robin asked. "This will be a glorious mission." Starfire said cheerfully,

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg said in a loud voice. Raven just nodded. "I can't wait! GIRLS!" Beast Boy said. Everyone glared at him. This was a mission. They all piled into the car. Cyborg drove

of course. Raven joined him in the passenger seat. Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire were in the backseat. As they drove they pulled up into the parking lot of the school. It was HUGE! It

looked like a normal school so far, but Mad Mod might be having a different strategy this time, considering his usual "making a huge scene" method hasen't been working so far. They all

got out of the car. Raven looked up. _"Joy..." _She thought to herself. She looked around at all the students outside relaxing before school. The one thing she noticed. They all looked the

same. All the girls looked just like Starfire. And all the guys looked like Cyborg and Robin. In very good shape, and what looked to be jocks. She rolled her eyes. They all got out of the car.

Starfire's eyes glowed and Robin grabbed her hand. They looked at eachother both focused and nervous. Although this was a mission it was their first high school experence. They all

walked up to the front of the school. No one really acted different towards them, typical of course. They all walked in and the school was large and confussing. They had a map. They had

to go pick up their class times. They followed the map and ended up in the office. "Okay team, look for any signs of Mad Mod while were here." Robin whispered. "Hello, and welcome to

M.O.D high. How can I help you kids?" The lady in the front desk asked. She looked to be in her 30's. "Hello..umm , were new students we were enrolled yesterday were here for our class

times.." "Ohh. Yes of course." She clicked on the computer. "Robin, Raven, Starfire, Garfield, and Victor?" "Umm. Yes." Robin responded. "Great welcome, just relax over there and I'll

have them printed for you." She said with a smile she was clearly faking but still friendly. They went and sat down. "REALLY! My real name dude?" Beast Boy began to complain. "Well

Beast Boy isen't exactly normal teenager.." Cyborg said while he was laughing. "Still, you couldn't have made up a cooler name?" Beast Boy said in a tone that was freaking out. "Shut up

Garfield." Raven said in a sarcastic tone. Beast Boy just glared at her. "Just to inform you, your the only GOTH in this school." Beast Boy said with a sarcastic tone as well. The two were

now glaring at eachother about to attack one another but the lady at the desk interupted. "Here you go , and welcome" She said handing them each a time table. They walked out comparing

them to one another to see if they were together at any point. "First classes team?" Robin asked. "Science" Cyborg said. "The Gym?" Starfire said confussed. "English, AW MAN!" Beast

Boy said dissapointed. Raven rolled her eyes. "English..." She said dissapointed as well. "Awesome, I'll cheat off of you." Beast Boy joked. "I have WOODS? What the..." Robin said.

"It was Cyborg's choice.." Raven said in her usual tone. Robin looked at him. "Uhhh. Okay" Robin said. "Okay titans. Go to your first classes we'll meet after to find our second classes."

They all split up. _"I hope Star will be okay in gym, it's usually a rough class without much explaining." _Robin thought to himself as he made his way to the woodshop. It took him about

20 min. to find it, he walked in to a bunch of guys starring at him. They didn't say anything. "Why are you late?" The teacher asked. "Oh um..It's my first day..." Robin said nervously. "Right

take a seat wherever there's room." The teacher said. Robin walked up to the different seats. One guy who appeared to be a jock waved a little, Robin walked towards him. "Hey.." Robin

said not sure how this guy would react. "Hey dude, have a seat, you look cool." He said. "Uhh thanks." Robin sat down and class continued. _"Wow, Cool. Well I hope everyone else is_

_doing okay.." _ Meanwhile back to Starfire. It took her 10 min. to find the gym, it was the biggest room. She walked in to the students split up. There was a group of kids that appreared to

be "Nerds" at least that's what everyone was calling them. A group of good-looking guys that was rather large they were all talking about sports and strange things. Then a group of girls

dressed exactly like Starfire, she smiled and thought that's where I should be. When everyone noticed her, they were all scilent. _"Oh dear...am I in the right place?" _She thought to herself

the guys all began starring at her and making strange comments. She began to walk. "HEY! over here." One girl who looked like her from that group smiled and waved. Starfire walked up

"Hey , WOW! You look pretty , just like us!" This girl stated. "My name is Darcy, and I can tell were going to be BFF's" She said excited. "BFF's? Is this good?" Starfire asked confussed.

"OF COURSE SILLY!" She smiled. Starfire smiled and joined this group and they were talking about hair products and clothes. Meanwhile Cyborg walked into science easily finding his

way. He was early. He walked and sat next to a guy who all the girls were looking at with a dazzed look. "Hey man, I've never seen you here before, you new?" This guy asked. "Yeah,

I'm Cy- I Mean Victor." Cyborg said quickly correcting himself. "Nice to meet you Victor, I'm Daniel." He said. "You should sit with my group of friends today at lunch. You look perfect for

us." He said. "Sounds good man." Cyborg said. And then class began. Meanwhile..."UGH YOU GOT US LOST!" Raven yelled. It had been about 20 min. and the bell had just rang. "Calm

down I got this." Beast Boy said. "Oh really? Hey Garfield, Let me see the map." Raven said sarcasticlly. "HEY! Raven the "Only-Goth-Girl-In-This-School" He said trying to be clever but

failing. "I don't care if I'm different okay!" She said some what mad. "Okay...okay. I'm sorry" He said. They ended up walking and arguing right in front of the english classroom. "GREAT!"

Beast Boy said and opended the door. They both walked in. Everyone looked up at them. The girls in the back were laughing quietly "Look at the freaks." "Um , Hello , Is there a reason

your both late?" The teacher asked. "umm. Hi..Were uhhh...New." Raven said shyly. "Your names?" The teacher asked. "Umm. I'm Raven.." She said. Beast Boy looked down refusing

to say his name, he was just smiling at the girls in the back of the class dressed the same. In pink and highly priced clothing. "And this is Garfeild." Beast Boy glared at her. "Oh yes..You

two are new, well find a seat and we'll get started, Welcome." They both began walking. Beast Boy sat in front of the jocks. And Raven sat in front of the girls that called her a freak it was

the only desk left. Then the teacher continued talking. "Hey freak , I think your a little lost." One girl said. Raven ignored her. "Nice clothes freak." Raven just rolled her eyes and focused

on the teacher.

The bell then rang for the second class. In woods Robin had made friends with the 6 or 7 jocks in the class he was in. "Nice to meet you guys." Robin said before leaving. "Ya dude , your

awesome, Wanna hang with us at lunch?" Robin thought for a minute, he was here for a mission but he could enjoy himself...a little. "Sure sounds great but do you mind if my friends come

too?" He asked. "If there cool, sure." He said. Robin thought for a minute. _"Well I'm sure we all made great impressions. I mean were the Teen Titans." _"Yeah they are." He said. "Cool

dude see you at lunch" Robin walked off proud of his new popular status. "So Starfire, We'll all see you at lunch? At the cool table?" Darcy said. "Of course friend" Starfire smiled. "TTYL!"

She said and skipped off. Starfire was confussed but went to meet here friends with a smile on her face. "So see you at lunch dude?" Daniel said to Cyborg. "Yeah, Later Daniel." Cyborg

said with a smile. Fitting in was a good feeling. He went off happy too meet up with the other Titans. "ROBIN!" Starfire said hugging him. "Hey Star, How was gym?" Robin asked hugging

back. "It was amazing , I learned about hair and the make-up." She said. "And I am sitting at the uhh.."Cool" table at lunch?" She said confussed by what Darcy explained to her. "Me too."

Robin said , suprised by how well they fit in. "It will be much fun." Starfire said smilling. "HEY GUYS!" Cyborg yelled. "I love this place, I know it's a mission, but I'm acctually fitting in. I'M

COOL!" Cyrorg said. "You are the cool too?" Starfire smiled. "Were all sitting at the same table at lunch then?" Cyborg said. He smiled with enjoyment. "THIS IS AWESOME!" He yelled.

Him and Starfire were smilling. "WAIT!" Robin shouted. They both looked at him and tilted their heads in confussion. "Where's Raven and Beast Boy?" He asked. Meanwhile. "Wow..

How did we get into this one?" Raven said sarcasticly. "I don't know...but at least they shoved us in a big locker." Beast Boy said trying to joke. "Not now Garfield.." Raven said sarcastically.

"So...I guess this makes us...geeks?" Beast Boy said dissapointed. "I thought for sure we'd fit in." Beast Boy said. "I'm a goth girl, and your green. Did you really see this going well?"

Raven stated. "I guess not , but at least I'm not the only dork." Beast Boy said. Raven rolled her eyes. "So how do we get out of here...and you keep STEPPING ON ME!" Raven said

raising her voice. "Uhh. Hello were super heros." Beast Boy said proudly about to transform. "WAIT!" raven said and grabbed his arm. "Were also trying to blend in...Use the phone."

She said. "Right! I know that." Beast Boy said and grabbed his phone. He texted: _"Please help us were shoved in a locker outside of the science room.." _"Okay..I texted Cyborg. Raven

siged. "Super first day hey?" She said. "For sure.." Beast Boy agreed sarcastically. Cyborg's phone buzzed. "Oh look it's BB!" He said and wasen't as worried. He began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Robin asked. "Well..Beast Boy and Raven were shoved in a locker..." Cyborg laughed. Robin laughed a little. "WE MUST HELP THEM THIS IS NOT HUMUROUS!"

Starfire said starting to run and followed the map. Cyborg and Robin looked and followed her, she clearly didn't understand that they were not in serious danger.

When they got to the science room they stopped looking at the lockers. "WHICH ONE HAD OUR FRIENDS!" Starfire yelled. "Calm down Star, their not in any danger.." Robin said.

"Oh..." She said slightly embarrassed. They looked then heard Raven. "Were in here.." She said. Cybrog looked at the lock on it. He could oubviouslly decode it. Within seconds the

door was open and they both fell out. "So I'm guessing high school isen't so wonderful for you two?" Cyborg asked. "No." They both said in the same tone. "What's a matter B? The girls

arean't all over you?" Cybrog said joking. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Were going to skip second class.." Robin said. "Were getting distracted, were here on a mission." Robin finished.

They all nodded. "Okay so were going to split up." Robin said. "Starfire and I will go to the teacher's lounge and see what their talking about." "Beast Boy and Cybrog you two look around

see if you can find anything." "Raven your going to spy in the principles office and see who's in charge here." Everyone nodded. "Titans GO!"

Robin and Starfire went outside the teacher's lounge. "Can you get us into that vent?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded and grabbed his hand and flew them up. Robin opended the vent.

They went in and began crawling through the vent until they could see and hear what the teachers were saying. "Poor kids." The english teacher said. "Hmm?" One of the other teachers

asked. "I got two new students, The poor girl is so shy and all the others were making fun of her almost instantly like there following the stereotypes. And the boy, wow.." The english teacher

finished his sentance. "wow.." The other teacher finished. _"Who are they talking about?" _Robin thought. "What were their names?" The other teacher asked. "Raven and Garfield."

_"Raven and Beast Boy? What happend in their class?" _Robin thought. "It's like they were targeted from the second they got into the school..." The english teacher added on. Robin thought

about that. "Starfire..I think this school is under some kind of spell or something.." He whispered. "Perheps...The Mad Mod is trying again.." Starfire whispered back. They exited the vent

and decided to go find the others.

"I think this is a normal school B." Cyborg said. "What kind of people shove ME into a locker?" Beast Boy said. Cyborg was quiet they kept walking and stopped outside the bathroom.

"I'll go check" Cyborg said. Beast Boy nodded and sat down. Cyborg walked into the bathroom and check the stalls. He heard someone. _"What is that?" _He thought. Daniel came out

of the stall. "Hey man." He said. "Oh hey Daniel, you freaked me out." Cyborg said and laughed. "Oh really...?" Daniel said with a smirk. _"What the heck..." _Cyborg thought. Outside the

bathroom Beast Boy sat. _"Why am I a geek? Do I really come across as one..I mean geeks only end up with geeks. And geeks are NOT what I had in mind...I mean I don't judge but_

_I'm one who likes a cute girl. I mean are my choices going to come down to snorting girls with braces?" _He signed and was deep in thought. _"Well I mean Raven's a geek too, and_

_she's uhh..." _Cyborg came out of the bathroom with a dazzed look on his face. "Hey dude." Beast Boy said. "Look we can't be friends anymore, your a geek , I'm a jock so..get lost."

Cyborg said. Beast Boy was shocked. "DUDE! WHAT THE..?" Cyborg started walking towards his next class. "CYBORG!" Beast Boy said still shocked. "My name is Victor you freak."

He said. "DUDE!" "Don't you have a goth girlfriend to make-out with?" Cyborg said meanly. "DUDE! RAVEN!" Beast Boy said even more shocked. "Yeah whatever. She's your type

freak, so screw off." He said and walked into his class. _"Whaa...Whaa...WHAT JUST HAPPEND!" _Beast Boy now ran to find the others.

Raven walked into the main office and saw the lady wasen't there. Raven used her dark magic and went into the floor and came out into the principle's office. She gasped. Robin was

right. It was Mad Mod. She looked up and saw millions of cameras from around the school. "The teen titans are now here, what a show." He said in his british accent. "The little duckies

will be mine to control sooner than they think. With my robot students preparing to brainwash them into thinking their part of the school they will be under the spell soon and with them out

of the way my robot army will take over the city." He said laughing. Raven came out and floated into the main hallways in a panic and turned her head around and BANG!

"Beast Boy!" She said angry. Starfire and Robin found them. "Uhh?" Robin said. "DUDES!" Beast Boy said getting off Raven and helping her up. "CYBORG HE...HE!" "Calm down Beast

Boy..explain what happend." Robin said. "He called me a freak and told me to go make-out with Raven and said we weren't friends anymore!" He said in shock. Starfire and Robin had

a shocked look on their faces. Those two were best friends, and they had a strange "Bro" thing, so it was weird to hear that. Raven had an ackward look on her face rolled her eyes then

went into shock. "And you were right..Mad Mod is running this place.." Raven said. "WHAT! YOU WAITED UNTIL AFTER BEAST BOY FINISHED FOR THAT!" Robin yelled. Raven

rolled her eyes. "Yeah the students are robots.." She added. "What?" Robin said. "Where was Cyborg when he changed?" Robin asked. "Washroom." Beast Boy said. They all headed

towards the bathroom. "Okay girls you check the girl's bathroom and we'll check the boys." Robin said. "NO WAY DUDE!" Beast Boy said. "Remember how easy I get brainwashed?"

He said. "Fine I'll check by myself, you keep watch." Robin said. Raven and Starfire went in and Darcy was fixing her make-up. "STARFIRE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She said with

a dramatic gasp. "Umm...What?" Starfire said nervously. "YOUR HANGING OUT WITH THAT-THAT- FREAK!" Darcy said. "Nice to see you too..." Raven said and rolled her eyes. "No

need to worry I'll fix that.." She said with a smirk. "Huh?" Both Raven and Starfire were confussed. She had hypno eyes. Raven looked away. But looked back to Starfire and Darcy. "GET

OUT OF HERE FREAK!" Darcy said. "No kidding , this is the GIRLS washroom." Starfire said. "What..?" Raven said. "UGH! I guess your hypnotized now.." Raven said and ran out of the

washroom. "Beast Boy!" Raven said. "What?" He said "Starfire..she's hypnotized. That Darcy girl did it." Raven said calmly. "WHAT!" Beast Boy said. "We got to help her.." Beast Boy

said. "I know, but I don't know how?" Raven said. "hmm." Beast Boy said. Robin came out. And Starfire hugged him. "Hey Honey." She said. "Ohh you've go the CUTEST boyfriend ever!"

Darcy said. Robin looked at Raven and Beast Boy. "Oh look , freak love." He said. "He's hypnotized too.." Raven said and rolled her eyes. They all laughed and walked away. "So now

it's just you and me, any ideas?" Raven said. Beast Boy thought. _"There all controlled by stereotypes..maybe if we break it, It will break the hypnotizing." _"Okay Raven, it seems that the

goal is to make them all feel like there part of a stereotype so maybe if break it they'll snap out of it." he said. "Okay..and how do we do that?" Raven said. "We have to be uhh Cool?"

Beast Boy said. He looked up at a poster for the dance tomorrow. "I have an idea." He said with a evil look on his face. "Oh no.." She said.

"King and Queen? Really? This is what your genius comes up with?" Raven said sarcastically. "If we win , we'll be cool, sort of, and that should break the spell since the idea was to make

them all part of a stereotype." Beast Boy said proudly. "Awesome, how do we win IDIOT!" Raven said. "Um. We get the most votes?" Beast Boy said. "Were going to have to cheat

we'll put in like 500 cards with our vote on it." He said. "Fine." Raven agreed. "In the mean time?" She asked. "We keep an eye on everyone else." He said. Raven nodded and followed

him. It was lunch. They walked into the cafe. "Look there all at the same table." Raven said. There they all were enjoying the popularity. Beast Boy sighed. "So lucky, Cute girls, good looks,

lots of friends." He said. "There robots.." Raven said sarcastically. "Don't you ever want to be them?" He asked. "Not really..." Raven said shyly. Beast Boy gave her a look of comfort

"Sorry , I guess not everyone looks for that." He said. They sat at a table. Someone threw a pudding at Beast Boy. "GEEK!" And everyone laughed. "Gahhh." Beast Boy said sadly.

Raven grabbed a napkin and wiped it off his head. "I'm still your friend..." She said with a little regret in her voice. But Beast Boy didn't care he smiled and looked up at the idiot who threw

the pudding at him. "What a jerk." Beast Boy said. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and all the other people they were with walked up to them. "Hey geeks." Cyborg said. They both looked down

insecurely. "What?" Raven asked. "Oh good you respond to your label, So we all heard your running for Kind and Queen , How cute..But Starfire and Robin are going to win." Cyborg said.

"How do you know!" Beast Boy now stood up. Raven looked down shyly. "Look at her, she's not as pretty as Starfire, and You , HA! Your green." He said. "RAVEN IS JUST AS PRETTY

AS STARFIRE, MAYBE MORE!" Beast Boy said defending her. Raven looked up slightly shocked. "Uhhh. Thanks..." She said. Beast Boy blushed. "uhh don't mention it." "Aww how cute

geek love." Starfire said. She now grabbed Raven and brought her outside. "AHHH!" Raven yelled. "Let me go." She now said calmly. Beast Boy was about to run to help her but Cyborg

shoved him. "Dude , this isen't you , your under a spell, were best friends.." Beast Boy said. Cyborg shook his head. "BB?" He said. Daniel grabbed his shoulder and hypnotized him again.

"You just a geek, a stupid one at that." Cyborg said. "You tell him Victor." Daniel said. Beast Boy looked back to see the last of Raven being pulled down the hall.

After the lunch bell rang. Beast Boy was covered in garbage and found Raven outside the girl's washroom. He head was wet. "Don't ask..." She said. "High school sucks. Or at least

Mad Mod's does." He said. He helped Raven up. "I need to shower." Beast Boy said. "Let's head back to the tower for now then." Right before they were about to leave the announcements

came on. "Ello Duckies." "MAD MOD!" Raven and Beast Boy both said. "With all the drama in the school , I thought I'd move the dance up to tonight, and when Robin and Starfire are

crowned everyone will be under the spell. OF THE DANCE I mean." Mad Mod said. "Enjoy the rest of your day." He said and the announcement finished. "We can't let them win now.."

Raven said. "Or we'll be hypnotized too." Raven said. They both left and went to get ready.

The night had begun. It was about 8:00pm. "Hurry up Raven, We have to get these cards put in." Beast Boy said while slamming on her door. "Sorry" she came out. They were both dressed

the same. "This had better work." Raven said. "It will." Beast Boy said. "I'll fly us there." Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm and they were at the school in no time. They walked in and everyone

was dressed all the same pretty much. Suits and pink dresses. "I think I'm going to barf." Raven said. Beast Boy laughed a little. And then put all the cards into the voting box. The robot

didn't notice. Which was a shock. "Do you think it's enough?" Raven asked. "Yeah, Yeah, it's fine." He said. Everyone was dancing. "What do we do now?" Raven asked. "Sit?" Beast

Boy responded. "Sure." Raven said and they sat at a table. Everyone was dancing to the same techno sounding music. "Soooo." Beast Boy said. "I have a headache.." Raven said rubbing

her temples. "Goths hate techno?" Beast Boy joked. Raven smiled a little bit, but it was very hard to see. "Apprently." She said sarcastically. Beast Boy grinned. "It will be over soon." He

said. A slow song came on. "Better?" Beast Boy asked. "Worse." Raven said looking at all the girls in pink dance with the guys in suits. She saw Robin and Starfire. "If they weren't under

a spell i'm sure they would love this." Raven said. "I would think the couples would disturb you." Beast Boy said. "No.." Raven said. She put her head in her arms on the table. _"I hope she's_

_okay...Maybe she needs some air or something." _Beast Boy thought. Some goth guy walked up to her. "Hey." He said in a very monotone voice. Raven looked up. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" She said. "You want to dance..?" He asked. Beast Boy laughed. "I can't..." Raven said. "Why?" He asked. "Umm. Because...ummm." _"How do I get out of this one." _She thought

She grabbed Beast Boy's arm. "I have a date?" She said and rolled her eyes. Beast Boy laughed even more at this point. She pulled him to the dance floor. "Just suffer through this?"

She asked. He was still laughing. "Oh sure, anything for my "date" He now was laughing too much. "Shut up..."She said annoyed. "So..How do you do this?" She asked. "Are you serious?"  
Beast Boy asked. Raven looked down in slight embarrassment. "Oh you are..." He said. He was gentle and hoping she wouldn't kill him and put his arms just above her waist. "This is ackward."

Raven said. "Arms on my shoulder." He said. She looked annoyed and did what he said. "Now just move in a circle." He said. They were now dancing. "Girls get all excited for this?"

Raven said bitterly. "Hey , It was me or the goth guy." He laughed. "Right..." Raven said. They were now in scilence. She looked up. He blushed. "This isen't sooo bad. I mean you haven't

blasted me yet." He said. Raven laughed a little. "Don't count your blessings yet." She said. The song ended. Mad Mod walked on stage and everyone bagan to clap. "Okay duckies.

Time to announce the Kind and Queen." Everyone looked at Starfire and Robin. They were waving as if they already won. Raven and Beast Boy were hoping this would work. "Your queen

is..." "RAVEN!" Everyone shocked now. She looked at Beast Boy, He smiled and shoved her foward. She walked up. "Hey Mad Mod." She said. Mad Mod now frustrated. Looked over

the crowd in shock. "Alright well , maybe Robin will still be King." He said hoping for his plan to work. "Your king is...GARFIELD!" "THIS HAS TO BE A MISTAKE!" Beast Boy ran to the

stage and put the crowns on him and Raven and sure enough Robin,Cyborg, and Starfire shook their heads free of the hypno effects. They all looked up at Mad Mod attempting to make

an escape Robin jumped in front of him. "Not so fast." He said.

Soon after the police all arived shuting down everything. The robots, the school, and Mad Mod. The Titans all walked home. On the way home..."So you and Raven, King and Queen.."

Cyborg said and now was laughing. "Shut up dude, at least I didn't become a mega jerk." Beast Boy said. "Oh yeah..dude I'm sorry, your my best friend." Cyborg said. And Robin jumped

up with the guys. "Yeah Beast Boy , I'm sorry too." Robin said. "Ahh , You guys weren't yourselfs" Beast Boy said. Raven and Starfire walked with eachother. "I am soo sorry friend."

Starfire apologized. "Don't worry about it, you were hypnotized." Raven said. "So you and Beast Boy?" Starfire smiled. "No." Raven said and rolled her eyes. They all contuined walking.

_"I see now, I have another option to consider on my OWN little mission to find Raven the love...I have not forgotten." _Starfire smiled and they all walked back.


	5. Mood Swings

Chapter 5: Mood Swings

It was a typical morning in the Titans Tower, nothing was going on that day. No villians were attempting anything so everyone was relaxing at home. It was about 9:30am. Everyone except

for Beast Boy was awake and in the main room. Robin and Cyborg were playing video games and Raven and Starfire were sitting on the kitchen counter talking. "What shall we do today?"

Starfire asked Raven. "Nothing?" Raven said in her usual tone. "Well we must do something..." Starfire said. "Meditation?" Raven asked. "WAIT! I HAVE IT!" Starfire shouted a little bit

louder than she noticed. Robin looked at her for a second in confussion then went back to yelling about video games. "Opps.." Starfire said. "Nice..I don't think that was loud enough..but

anyway, what did you have in mind?" Raven asked. "Well remember, the "special mission" I said I would complete when we first came home?" Raven looked at her in confussion. "Finding

you the love.." Starfire said with a cheerful voice. "Starfire, do you recall what happend the last time we attempted this?" Raven said bitterly she was finally getting over it, bring it back up

was not something she had wanted to do. "Yes..but...That was not me, that was all you, I'm convinced I can find you true love with a HERO that way there will be no complications." Raven

looked at her in scilence for a moment. _"She's clearly not going to give up until I fall in love...ugh, that could take forever. There is no one I have in mind, I guess I could let her keep_

_going on this crazy idea...I mean there is nothing to do today.." _Raven though, "Fine.." Raven said. "OHH YES THIS WILL BE MUCH FUN!" Starfire shouted. Both Cyborg and Robin

looked at her now. Both the girls just blushed. "Do you think you could be slightly quiet about this.." Raven whispered to her. "Sorry.." She whispered back. "You girls okay?" Robin asked.

"Fine...Just uhh...The girl talk." Starfire said and smiled. Robin smiled back. "HEY MAN! WHO CARES! STOP FLIRTING SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!" Cyborg said. Robin glarred and

they continued their usual video game arguements. The door opended and Beast Boy stumbled in. "Morning B" Cyborg said. "Hey Beast Boy!" Robin said. Although none of them looked

away from the TV screen. "Morning green friend" Starfire said cheerfully. Raven didn't say anything. Beast Boy walked up to her. "What no good morning?" He said joking. "Good Morning?"

Raven said. Beast Boy smiled. "You'll come around." He then stumbled into the kitchen looking for food. Raven rolled her eyes. "Soo Starfire, what exactly are we DOING today?" Raven

said slightly courious. "Well..." She looked over noticing Beast Boy still in the kitchen. "Hey Hey, don't let me kill the conversation" Beast Boy said grabbing an orange and running to the

couch to join in on video games. "Maybe some clothes adjustments?" Starfire said carefully, hoping not to upset Raven. She looked down at herself. "What's wrong with how I dress?" She

asked slightly annoyed. "Well...nothing, but change is a good thing sometimes." She said carefully choosing her words. Raven just nodded agreeing with Starfire. "To your room then?"

Starfire asked. "Sure.." Raven said in her usual voice. Starfire grabbed her arm and they darted out of the room.

"What's up with those two?" Beast Boy asked. Robin paused the game. "I really don't know, Star said their just having girl talk?" Robin said ackwardly. "HAHAHA!" Beast Boy laughed.

Both Cyborg and Robin looked at him with the same confussed look. "Raven..enjoying GIRL TALK!" Beast Boy said while laughing. The other guys laughed a little at the idea.

"She is a girl." Cyborg said. "They do think different from us, maybe it's something they only understand?" Robin said. "Okay then." Beast Boy said just finishing his laughing fit.

Now upstairs in Raven's room. Starfire was raiding through her closet. "Everything is dark blue!" She said dissapointed. "What did you expect?" Raven said. "Hmm. Well maybe just your

hair needs a change?" Starfire said trying to stay optimistic. She walked up to a dresser with a mirror on it. Raven went into her closet to see how much damage Starfire caused.

Starfire picked up the mirror to study her own hair for a moment. And within 10 seconds of looking into this mirror, 4 dark red eyes appeared on it. "EKKK!" She shouted and dropped

the mirror. "RAVEN!" She shouted. Raven came out. "AHH WHY WERE YOU TOUCHING THAT!" Raven shouted. Both girls looked at it. And it was cracked. "YOU BROKE IT!"

Raven shouted. "I'M SORRY!" Starfire shouted back. The mirror let out some light and it was slightly blinding both girls covered their eyes. When they opened them. Starfire was in a deep

shock. "RAVEN! EXPLAIN PLEASE!" Starfire shouted. Raven looked up at a bunch of girls who looked just like her just in different colours. "Uhm." Raven coughed. Starfire walked up

to the one in pink. "IS THIS YOU?" Starfire said 100% confussed. The girl in pink that looked just like Raven just laughed. "Hello there." She said in a happy tone. Starfire was both scared

and delighted to see that Raven was happy. "All these girls are part of my personality..." Raven said. There from my mind..that mirror, it was a portal to my mind." Raven said. "So these

are all parts of your personality?" Starfire said starting to understand. "Yes." Raven said. Raven walked up to the one in pink. "Happy.." She then walked up to one in yellow "Smart.."

Then up to one in dark green. "Brave.." Then up to one in grey "Timid." Then up to one in orange "Rude.." Then up to one in purple "Shy" And to the final one in brown "Bored..She won't do

much.." Raven finished explaining. The pink one walked up to her. "We could be great friends!" She said and smiled. "OH YES! WE SHALL!" Starfire said. They both were smiling.

"Hey! Where's everyone else?" The pink one said. "I haven't seen Cyborg or BB in forever!" The pink one said cheerfully. "And you won't get too..." Raven said slightly annoyed by her

happy side. The happy one laughed and took off. "HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" Raven said mad now. Raven sighed. "Okay..Well she couldn't have gone far."

She turned around and noticed they all had left the room except for the one in brown and the one in yellow. "Ugh, this place is soo boring , i'm going to take a nap." And the bored one

passed out on the bed. "Okay..that's one down...Starfire I need you to find them all for me..while I try to fix the mirror." Raven said. Starfire nodded and took off to look for the missing

Ravens. "May I read?" The one in yellow calmly asked. "Sure..Go for it.." Raven said now picking up the mirror thinking of how to fix it.

Meanwhile in the main room. Beast Boy was playing video games by himself when all of the sudden the pink Raven jumped on the couch next to him. "BB!" She shouted. Beast Boy looked

over and his eyes got slightly big. "Uhhh...Raven?" He said confussed. "Yeah, Whats up?" She said laughing. Beast Boy thought. _"Okay either Starfire is starting to effect Raven or_

_this is the girl from her mirror.." _Beast Boy looked at her. She jumped off the couch. "MUSIC AWESOME!" She put on dance music and starting dancing slightly strange. _"Yeah..She's_

_from Raven's mirror." _"Hey, Happy Raven, what are you doing out of the mirror?" Beast Boy asked confussed. "My new best friend broke it and let us free." She said while dancing.

"Us?" Beast Boy asked. "YOUR ALL OUT?" Beast Boy said shocked. "Yes of course silly." Happy Raven said. "This is not good..." Beast Boy said. "Wanna dance?" Happy Raven

asked pulling Beast Boy to her without a choice. "Uhh.?" Beast Boy said. She danced around him "Come on! I'm lots of fun." Beast Boy shurgged. Starfire came into the main room.

"BEAST BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Starfire shouted. Beast Boy was dancing with Happy Raven. "Hey Best Friend!" Happy Raven shouted at Starfire. "Beast Boy that's not

really Raven, well it is , but it isen't and.." Beast Boy cut Starfire off. "I know , she's part of her personality." He said. "How do you-?" Starfire began to ask. "Long story." Beast Boy cut

her off again. "Well I need help finding the rest of them." Starfire said. "Sure." Beast Boy agreed. "I want a piggy-back!" Happy Raven stated and jumped on Beast Boy's back. Beast Boy

was about to drop her. "WAIT!" Starfire said. "Just do it..We'll find them quicker." "Fine.." Beast Boy agreed carrying happy Raven. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Ugh" Happy Raven laughed.

They walked into the gym where they found brave Raven fighting Robin. "ROBIN!" Starfire shouted. He looked up from the ground "When did Raven get so strong?" He asked. Then saw

another Raven on Beast Boy's back and back at the other one. "You fight like a 4 year old, come on!" She said proudly. Then he looked at the Happy one. "Hey Robin, Hey Brave!" She

happily said. "What are you doing?" Brave asked her. "Getting a piggy-back" She giggled. "Sadly.." Beast Boy said. "HEY! Cheer up" Happy said poking Beast Boy's cheek.

"Explain...NOW!" Robin said. Both Starfire and Beast Boy started explaining. In about 10 minutes Robin got it. "Where are the rest?" He asked. They both shurged. "Let's go then." Robin

said. "Hey, Brave come on.." Happy said. Brave shurged and walked beside Robin she smacked her arm. "Hey buddy, you need some training." She laughed. Happy laughed too. Robin

had an annoyed look on his face. "Let's find the rest.." He said angry. "GIDDY UP HORSY!" Happy said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy grunted. "I hate you so much.." He said sarcasticly.

Robin and Starfire laughed. Happy giggled. Brave said "Oh gosh , just drop her, she knows how to walk." "But I like BB's way of transportation better." Happy joked. Beast Boy just

laughed. They all headed to the garage where they found. Cyborg apologizing to Timid. "I'm sorry I raised my voice, I just really want to find out how you got out of the mirror." Timid

shook. "I...I..." She said bearly. She looked up. "Happy? Brave?" She said ackwardly. "HEY LOSER!" Brave shouted out. "Heyy!" Happy said in a cheerful voice. "Does Cyborg get this

already?" Robin asked. "Yeah , I've been in Raven's mind before , so was Beast Boy." Everyone was not in the mood for talking about how this all happend at the moment. "They all got

out of the mirror because I broke it,and we have to find them." Starfire said. "Well how many have you found?" Cyborg asked. "Well I found this one.." Beast Boy said. Happy giggled and

started playing with Beast Boy's hair. Beast Boy rolled his eyes. Cyborg laughed. "Okay then.." He said. "I was uhh...fighting this one?" Robin said. Brave laughed. "And you suck.."

Robin grunted to himself. "I do not suck.." "And Smart and Bored are in Raven's room with her already.." We just need one more." Starfire said. "Which one?" Robin asked. "Shy." Starfire

said. "She...she...she's probley...hiding..." Timid said. Beast Boy put Happy down. "Can you walk now...PLEASE?" He asked. "Ohh BB, Your soo funny, Sure i'll walk." she agreed.

"Okay split up to find her?" Robin said. "Starfire you take Brave to look.." Robin shot her a dirty look. "Hey Star. Your boyfriend has no strength" She laughed and they both walked out

of the garage to start looking. Robin was about to attack her. But calmly looked at Cyborg. "You and Timid-" Robin was inturpted by Beast Boy. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M TAKING HAPPY!"

He shouted. She giggled. "Beast Boy , she seems to like you so.." Cyborg laughed. Cyborg and Timid went to look outside. Robin looked at the two. "Just suffer through it." And Robin

took off. Beast Boy looked at her. "Your walking." He said annoyed. "Alright then." She giggled and put her arm around Beast Boy's arm. He twitched. "Let's just go.." He said.

After about 30 minutes of searching Starfire and Brave went to the main room. "I don't know where she could possibly be." Starfire said. Brave just nodded in agreement. Robin came into

the room. "Any luck?" Robin asked. "None." Starfire said. "Hey Wimp." Brave said. Robin ignored her. "Where's Beast Boy and Happy?" Robin asked. "She probley locked him in a

closet or something." Brave joked. They came in the room. "WOULD YOU LET GO OF MY ARM!" Beast Boy yelled. "Nope" Happy laughed. "Hey Guys." Beast Boy said annoyed.

Cyborg and Timid came in the room too. Cyborg was laughing at Happy. "No one found her?" Robin asked. The all shook their heads no. Then out of no where shy walked into the room.

They all looked at her. She blushed. "Uhh...Hello" She said. Beast Boy got his arm free from happy and walked up to her. "Are you shy?" He asked nicely. "mhm..." she responded.

"Great, let's take them back to Raven's room." Robin said. They all walked to Raven's room and walked in. She looked up at the large group of people in her room. "What are they all doing

here too Starfire?" Raven asked. "Well...your clones kind of found them..." Starfire said. "Ugh whatever she make sure they don't leave." Raven said. Beast Boy walked up to her. "Your

Happy side...IS NEVER ALLOWED NEAR ME AGAIN!" He shouted. Raven looked at her. "uhh...sorry..." Raven said. Beast Boy hid behind her. "Please tell me you fixed your mirror."

Beast Boy asked. "Yes.." Raven said. Raven put the mirror in the middle of the big group of her personality. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" She said as her eyes lit up with dark magic.

The personalities began to spin around the mirror and zapped back into it. Raven picked up the mirror and put it on the top shelf of her bookshelf. She looked at everyone. "ahem.."

She cleared her throat. "I am sorry Raven.." Starfire apologized. "It's fine..Can you all just...uhh...get out of my room?" Raven requested. They all left except for Starfire. "Starfire...umm."

Raven began. "Do you think we can calm down on the love mission..I'm sure it will happen...when...it's meant too?" Raven said. "Of course." Starfire agreed. They hugged. Starfire smiled

and left Raven's room. Raven looked at the mirror and smiled. She left her room to catch up with everyone.

c


End file.
